Reclaiming Love
by zeopurple
Summary: No longer a ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver decides it's time to settle down and lead a normal life, but will he be able to find love again.
1. Moving On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Power Ranger characters; they are the property of Saban and Disney.

**Timeline: **_This story takes place after the finale of Dino Thunder as Tommy decides to finally move on from his life as a ranger and settle down. It will also flashback to his time in college. I'm not too sure about the title so it may change. And I haven't forgotten about Unexpected Attraction, I'm still working on the next chapter and hope to finish that story soon._

Dr. Thomas Oliver looked around the room making sure that everything was in place. His former students would be there any second. It seemed funny to him to think of them as former students since they had only graduated a few weeks earlier. He had invited them over for what would seemingly be the last time he'd have with them before they left for various colleges and life experiences. He looked at the table one more time to make certain all the places were set when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Tommy," Haley said as he opened the door and moved aside to let her in.

"Right on time, like always," he teased.

"I just wanted to make sure you had everything under control, besides I knew the kids wouldn't be here yet," Haley told him.

"Well as you can see, everything's ready," Tommy replied as he led her into the dining room.

"Wow, everything smells great, I'm impressed," Haley said.

"Hey, just because I don't cook a lot doesn't mean I can't do it at all," Tommy said in mock protest.

"I was only kidding, did you make dessert too?" she questioned.

"No, Connor called a little while ago and said that his mother was making her famous strawberry short cake," he answered.

"I guess everything's ready then, so how are you doing, I mean now that everyone is leaving," she said as she followed Tommy into the kitchen.

"I'm sad to see them go, it won't be the same without them barging in here at all hours, but I'm also glad that they're getting ready to start new chapters of their lives without having to worry about fighting monsters," Tommy replied.

"Do you remember what that was like, college just seems like such a long time ago," Haley remarked.

"Tell me about it, I didn't have a clue about anything, I left racing on a whim that I needed to have something to fall back on in case my career didn't take off," Tommy said.

"Yeah but you never went back to racing after that," Haley reminded him.

"That's because a certain tutor convinced me that I wasn't as clueless as I thought I was and that I might actually make something out of myself," Tommy pointed out.

"Well, you expressed a genuine interest in dinosaurs, all I did was steer you in the right field of study," Haley told him.

"I was so shocked at how well I started to understand everything and after I graduated, it was only logical that I should continue with graduate study," Tommy said.

"And that promise of a job from Anton Mercer after you received your doctorate didn't hurt either," Haley replied.

"I'm not so sure about that I mean I gave up a lot for that job and sometimes I still wonder if maybe I didn't make a mistake," Tommy said seeming to space out.

"Tommy if your referring to what I think your referring to then I think…."Haley began to say but stopped when the doorbell rang again.

"It doesn't matter it's too late for regrets now," he said as he left to answer the door.

"Hey Dr. O, the party can officially begin," Ethan said as he entered the house followed by Kira, Connor and Trent.

"Come on in you guys, Haley's already here," Tommy told them.

"Let me take that for you," Haley said holding out her hands to take the cake from Connor.

"Um, Dr. O I think you set two places too many," Kira said as they all went into the dining room.

"No I didn't, there are still two people unaccounted for," Tommy told her.

"But the team's all here, who else could we be missing," Connor remarked.

"Why don't you answer the door and find out for yourself," Tommy said as the doorbell rang again and he walked toward the kitchen.

"Thanks so much for inviting us, we know this is a private celebration and we're honored that your letting us take part in it," Cassidy said as she and Devin joined them.

"You didn't give away our secret and that makes you a part of this team just as much as anyone else," Tommy said as he came back into the room.

"I know that's not true but it's nice to hear anyway," Devin replied.

"No, Dr. O's right, we owe you guys a lot," Trent said.

"Alright, who's ready to eat?" Tommy said as he and Haley brought in the food.

"I still can't believe you can cook," Connor said as they all sat down.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Connor," Tommy informed him.

"Yeah I mean if we hadn't found that diary, we still probably wouldn't know about your past as a ranger," Ethan replied.

"My life's really not that complicated, it's actually quite boring," Tommy told him.

"I don't know, I'll bet Haley has some stories about you from college," said Kira.

"Yeah, spill the dirt, what was Dr. O like in college," Devin pleaded.

"I'll bet there were girls after him all the time," Cassidy piped up.

"There were a few," Haley told her.

"Hey, Dr. O how come you've never dated anyone, don't you get lonely in this house all by yourself," Connor quipped.

"I hardly think that's any of your business, besides how would I ever find time to date with Mesogog around not to mention the fact that my students spent so much time here," Tommy replied.

"Well neither of those things is in your way now, so what's stopping you?" Kira asked.

"Can we please leave my personal life out of this?" Tommy requested.

"Come on Haley you never answered my question, I'm sure Dr. O had lots of admirers, maybe even you were one of them," Cassidy inquired.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but it wasn't like that between Tommy and me, but yeah he definitely had a lot of girls chasing after him," Haley replied.

"So what's the deal Dr. O, did you have a girlfriend in college or not?" Connor asked.

"Actually, I had a girlfriend before college," Tommy said with a sigh realizing they were never going to let this go.

"Right, you were dating the former Pink Zeo ranger," Kira said.

"Who told you that?" Tommy questioned looking surprised because he'd never mentioned it.

"Oops, I must have let it slip out at some point," Haley remarked.

"Well, whatever happened to her?" Cassidy asked.

"We just lost touch that's all, now no more questions about my personal life," Tommy said.

Hours later, the kids finally said their goodbyes to their teacher and mentor and only Haley stayed behind to help him clean.

"That was certainly an interesting dinner," Haley told him as they did the dishes.

"I can't believe all those questions they asked," Tommy replied.

"You can't blame them for being curious, the only side they've seen of you is this serious guy who's all about work and being a ranger but you don't have to be that serious anymore, your days as a ranger are finally over and as for work, you've got the whole summer off, maybe you should give the whole dating thing a try," Haley told him.

"Not you too," Tommy replied.

"Look Tommy, I know you've been hurt a lot in love but if you're not careful the right person could walk into your life without you even noticing," Haley told him.

"That's the problem Haley, I had her once and I just let her go," Tommy replied.

"She let you go too," Haley said.

"It's been a few years but I still remember the first time I laid eyes on her," Tommy said his mind wandering back in time.


	2. First Meeting

**_Author's Note: First I want to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. Secondly, I know I'm about to lose some readers but this is NOT a Tommy/Kim fic. I will NEVER write them as a couple because there are far too many fics about them out there already and plenty of people who keep writing for them. Besides, I don't want to get in the middle of that whole did she or didn't she send the letter debate. That being said, this isn't going to be a Kat/Tommy fic either though most of the stories I write will be about them. I just decided to try something different with this story so if there are any Tommy fans out there who are tired of the whole Kim or Kat debate maybe you'll appreciate this story. _**

Tommy woke up to the sound of his phone ringing and yawned as he turned over to turn on the light before grabbing the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" he said in a groggily tone.

"Do you know what time it is?" a voice asked him from the other end.

"Haley?" he said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Tommy you were supposed to be here an hour ago, do you want to blow our whole presentation," she said slightly annoyed.

"Oh no, Haley I'll be right there, I totally forgot," he said sitting up and throwing the covers on the floor.

"You have twenty minutes, don't make me regret choosing you as my partner," Haley said as she hung up the phone.

"Late again, huh," his roommate Ben commented as Tommy rushed to get dressed. "I still don't understand how you managed to get into the grad program, knowing you; you'd probably forget to send in the admission forms."

"That's why I had Haley send them for me," Tommy said with a grin as he continued to rush.

Minutes later, Tommy was in his jeep and headed for the college campus. He pulled into the parking lot of the Science building and grabbed his backpack and ran down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" a voice screamed as Tommy ran into her and knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Tommy said as he got up.

"Maybe you should try watching where you're going," she said as he extended his hand to help her up.

"Again I'm sorry but I'm running late," Tommy said and was immediately struck by her beauty. She had long raven colored hair that came just past her shoulders and brown eyes like his own and matched his height perfectly.

"No harm done, I guess, unless you count the fact that all of my things are now scattered all over the ground," she said as she began to pick them up.

"Normally, I would be a gentleman and help you but like I said I'm late enough as it is," Tommy replied as he started to walk away.

"Don't worry about it, I'm a big girl, I'm sure I can handle it," she called after him.

"It's about time you got here, your five minutes late," Haley remarked as Tommy entered the classroom and sat down next to her.

"It wasn't for a lack of trying, I almost killed some poor girl outside, I couldn't even stay and help her pick up her things," Tommy told her.

"You did at least apologize didn't you?" Haley asked him.

"Of course, I'm not that big of a jerk, she was beautiful and I didn't even stay long enough get her name," Tommy told her.

"Tommy's got a crush," Haley teased. Tommy was about the reply but stopped as their professor stood in front of them.

"Haley, now that Mr. Oliver had decided to grace us with his presence, are you ready to make your presentation," their professor said interrupting the conversation.

"Yes, sir," Haley told him.

"Ok, so you have to admit, despite my oversleeping and almost ruining things, we did a pretty awesome job in there," Tommy said a few hours later as he walked with Haley to the parking lot.

"I was pleasantly surprised, you were more prepared than I thought you would be," Haley told him.

"Oh come on Haley, I'm not that same undergraduate student who came to you for tutoring, I have grown up just a little," Tommy joked.

"Well excuse me, I forgot you were this hot shot grad student, forgive me if I don't bow down to your excellence," Haley said mocking him.

"So what do you say we go for a bite to eat and celebrate?" Tommy asked her.

"Sorry I can't, my new roommate is moving in today and I want to be there to greet her," Haley told him.

"I didn't know you were getting a new roommate," he remarked.

"Well I wasn't supposed to be but she's a transfer student and since Amy left I have an extra room and I can't afford the rent by myself," Haley explained.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you later," Tommy said as he headed for his car.

The next morning, Tommy woke up a few hours early and decided to stop in the campus coffee shop before heading to his classes. He got in line and saw something familiar about the person standing in front to him. _Why do I feel like I know her?_

"Her order's on me," Tommy spoke up as he handed his debit card to the cashier. "It's the least I can do," he said recognizing her as the girl he'd knocked over the day before.

"Oh right, you're the guy who tackled me yesterday," she said turning around.

"Yeah, I still feel really bad about that," he told her.

"Well then make it up to me, order some coffee and then join me," she said walking off to a nearby table. Tommy watched her walk away in disbelief at their chance meeting.

"Thanks, for letting me join you," Tommy said as he sat down across from her.

"The place is packed, you'd never get a table otherwise, besides I didn't want end up sharing a table with some stranger," she said laughing at her last statement.

"I guess we haven't really been properly introduced," Tommy said joining her laughter.

"I'm Nicole Hunter but you can call me Nikki," she said reaching out her hand.

"Thomas Oliver also known as Tommy," he said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, are you a student here," she replied.

"Yeah, a grad student studying paleontology," he told her.

"Same here, only I'm not studying paleontology, I'm in the graduate program for Business and Mathematics," she explained.

"Double major, that sounds like quite a heavy load," Tommy commented.

"It's really not that bad, either way I'll have tons of prospects for jobs once I'm done," she replied.

"I got an offer to go on some digs after I graduated but a bigger company said they'd hire me if I got my masters so that's what I'm doing," Tommy told her.

"Oh no, I forgot I've got an appointment to get to, looks like I'm the one who's going to be running out this time," she said as she got up and quickly gathered her things.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you Nikki maybe we'll see each other again sometime," Tommy told her.

"Maybe we will, it was nice meeting you Thomas," she said as she left. _At least I got her name this time. _Tommy thought as he watched her leave.


	3. Surprise Aquaintances

Tommy parked his car in the parking lot of the apartment complex where Haley lived. He climbed the stairs leading to her apartment and rang the doorbell.

"I don't believe it, you're on time for once," Haley said as she opened the door to let him in.

"Real funny Hales, so where's this new roommate of yours?" Tommy inquired.

"She's not home but you'll meet her tonight she's going to be at the banquet too," Haley told him.

"So she's a science major?" Tommy asked.

"No she's not, actually she went as Anton Mercer's date," Haley revealed.

"Wait, your roommate is Anton Mercer's girlfriend," Tommy said surprised.

"She assured me that they're only business acquaintances but you can judge for yourself," Haley replied.

"I guess we should get going then, you look nice by they way," Tommy said admiring the evening dress she was wearing.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Haley said.

"Yeah well what can I say I clean up rather nice when I have too," Tommy joked.

"So you ready to go?" Haley asked.

"Yes, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave," Tommy answered.

"I know this evening isn't as exciting as going on digs but these kind of events are part of the job too, the more you get to know these people the easier it'll be to get funds for your research," Haley told him.

"You know I never imagined that someday I was going to be associating with rich society people," Tommy quipped.

"You ready for this?" Haley asked as they arrived at the venue where the Mercer Industries Research banquet was being held.

"Ready as ever," Tommy told her as she took his arm.

"Ah Tommy, Haley, I'm so glad that you could make it," Anton Mercer greeted them as they entered the room.

"Thanks so much for inviting us Mr. Mercer," Tommy replied as they shook hands.

"Please Tommy call me Anton, we're going to be colleagues one day," Anton told him.

"I'm looking forward to it," Tommy told him.

"There are a number of people that I want to introduce you both to so don't stray too far but I seemed to have misplaced my date," Anton replied.

"Here she comes," Haley said as a woman approached them.

"There you are Nicole, you already know Haley, and this is Tommy Oliver," Anton said as Tommy was shocked to see the woman he'd met only days ago.

"We've met before nice to see you again Thomas," Nicole said.

"Um, yes it's nice to see you too," Tommy replied not really knowing how to react. He couldn't believe that the beautiful girl he'd been daydreaming about the past couple of days was dating Anton Mercer.

"Well now that we're all acquainted what do you say we get down to business and convince my guests to invest in Mercer Industries," Anton replied.

"I didn't realize you and Nikki had met," Haley said later when they were seated for dinner.

"Yeah she was the girl I told you about," Tommy replied.

"You're kidding; Nikki was the mystery girl that you nearly ran over?" Haley questioned.

"Yes, it was her and she's here with Anton who just happens to be my boss," Tommy told her.

"I told you, Nikki said that they were only business acquaintances," Haley replied.

"Oh yeah, then why hasn't he let her leave his side all night," Tommy commented.

"Somebody seems jealous," Haley told him.

"I am not jealous," Tommy quipped.

"You keep telling yourself that, I'm going to the ladies room," Haley said as she got up from the table.

"Mind if I join you?" someone asked and Tommy looked up to see Nikki standing in front of him.

"No go ahead," Tommy told her.

"We seem to keep running into each other," Nikki said with a smile.

"Are you sure Anton won't mind that your sitting here?" Tommy asked.

"So what if he does, he's not my boyfriend Thomas, Anton is my boss, I work in the accounting office at Mercer Industries," Nikki replied.

"Wait a sec, you work at Mercer Industries?" Tommy questioned.

"Yes, I've been working for the New York division but Anton transferred me here when I decided to go for my master's," Nikki informed him.

"Sorry I hope I didn't offend you by suggesting that Anton might not like you talking to me," Tommy told her.

"It's ok, I know how if might look to some people, but my interest in Anton Mercer is strictly professional," Nikki replied.

"I'm not so sure he feels the same," Tommy said noticing that Anton was looking in their direction.

"Then that's his problem because I'm already interested in someone," Nikki replied looking straight at Tommy but before he could reply Haley returned.

"Am I interrupting?" Haley asked sensing that she had walked into the middle of something.

"No we were just talking, listen Haley do you mind keeping Anton company while I go out for some fresh air," Nikki answered.

"Actually, I did have some questions for him about a project I'm working on so take your time," Haley told her.

"Care to join me Thomas?" Nikki asked him.

"Sure, why not, it is getting a bit stuffy in here," Tommy said as he stood up and followed Nikki out onto the terrace.

"I could tell that Anton's staring was beginning to bother you and I wasn't exactly happy about it myself," Nikki revealed once they were outside.

"Can't say I blame him, if my beautiful date were off with another man, I might not like it either," Tommy told her.

"I knew coming here with him wasn't the best idea but he expected me to come and I've only been here a few days so I guess he assumed it'd be only natural that I'd come with him," Nikki replied.

"I thought we came out here to escape all that so why don't we change the subject," Tommy said.

"Ok, then Thomas why don't you tell me why you gave up racing to become a paleontologist," Nikki remarked.

"How do you know about my racing?" Tommy inquired.

"My uncle is a race car driver and you were in one of the races with him, you were quite good I remember the buzz about the rookie driver who came out of nowhere and started winning like crazy, so why give it up to study dinosaurs," Nikki informed him.

"Your uncle wouldn't happen to be Jordan Hunter by any chance would he?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah that's him," Nikki said.

"Wow, your uncle is one the best drivers out there right now," Tommy told her.

"Yeah I'm really proud of him but that still doesn't answer the question of why you gave it up," Nikki replied.

"I don't know, I mean racing was fun and it did come rather naturally to me, but I soon realized that my heart just wasn't in it, I just couldn't see myself as driving a race car for the rest of my life, I wanted something more stable," Tommy explained.

"Well you must be really good at what you do to have Anton interested in working with you," Nikki told him.

"That's mostly Haley's doing, she's the brains of the whole operation," Tommy replied.

"Don't sell yourself so short Thomas, I know for a fact that Anton is very impressed with your work," Nikki remarked.

"Thanks, I know what a hard person he is to please, so I'm glad I'm doing something right," Tommy told her.

"As much as I'd like to stay here and keep talking I think I better go rescue Haley," Nikki replied.

"Yeah, I'm actually ready to call it a night but I am glad that I ran into you again," Tommy said.

"Well you know where I live now so I suspect we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other," Nikki said smiling.

"I'm counting on it," Tommy told her as they went back inside.


	4. Nice Moves

"She's not here," Haley remarked as she let Tommy into the apartment that she shared with Nikki.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

"Oh come off it, we don't have any projects due so I know you not here to see me and now that you learned your mystery girl is also my roommate I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd start showing up here at random," Haley told him.

"Ok, your right I did come here hoping to see Nikki, you wouldn't happen to know where she is would you," Tommy replied.

"She's at the dance studio downtown," Haley informed him.

"Dance studio, what's she doing there?" Tommy inquired.

"Why don't you go down there and find out for yourself, I don't have time for this right now, if you didn't notice I'm trying to get ready for a date," Haley answered.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Tommy asked.

"His name is Tim and I met him at the computer lab, now will you please go so I can finish getting ready," Haley replied.

"Well excuse me for breathing," Tommy teased.

"Sorry but this is my first date with Tim and I just want everything to be perfect and you making me late isn't helping matters any," Haley told him.

"Don't worry so much, isn't that what you're always telling me, I'm sure your date with Tim is going to be fine," Tommy told her.

"Goodbye, Tommy," Haley said getting up to open the door.

"Goodbye, Haley," he said laughing as he left. He got in his car and headed downtown to the only dance studio he knew of.

"Excuse, I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you could tell if she's here," Tommy said to the receptionist once he arrived inside.

"Ok, just tell me her name and I'll see if I can help you out," she said.

"Her name is Nicole Hunter or you may know her as Nikki," Tommy replied.

"Oh yes, Nikki arrived just a little while ago, you can find her upstairs, just go through those doors and go all the way up and take a left," she informed him.

"Thanks," Tommy said and headed for the door leading to the stairs.

Once he was at the top of the stairs he could hear what sounded like Latin music coming down the hallways. He approached the door on the left and slowly turned the knob. As he entered the room, he saw that there were numerous couples out on the dance floor. He spotted Nikki in the corner of the room dancing with a guy.

"You here to take the class?" a woman who Tommy assumed was the teacher asked him as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Actually I'm just waiting for a friend of mine," Tommy told her.

"Sorry but anyone who comes through that door must dance," She told him.

"But I don't have a partner," Tommy replied.

"You can dance with me, come on don't be shy," she said grabbing his hand and forcing him to get up.

"This dance is called the rumba, just follow me and you'll catch on in no time," she said as she started demonstrating the moves for him.

Tommy couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into and all for the sake of a girl he was developing a crush for.

"Alright everyone, take a five minute break," the teacher suddenly yelled and Tommy was relieved.

"You've got some pretty nice moves there Thomas," Nikki said as she approached him.

"Haley told me you were here, I didn't know what to expect but I definitely didn't plan on joining in," Tommy told her.

"I admit, I was surprised to see you but now that you're here, why don't we switch partners," she said turning around and motioning to the guy that she was dancing with earlier.

"Alex, this is my friend Thomas, do you mind finishing the class with Madame Gabrielle," she asked him.

"No I don't mind at all," Alex replied.

"I'll bet you never saw yourself attending a ballroom dancing class," Nikki said smiling.

"No this is about the last place I would probably be, but you were really good out there," Tommy told her.

"I should be I've been taking classes since I was ten," Nikki informed him.

"Wait, you've been doing this since you were little?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, it was my mom's idea, see when I was little girl all I ever wanted to do was play sports and my mother hated the idea that she was going to be stuck with a tomboy as a daughter so she insisted that I do something more suited for little girls," Nikki explained.

"So she entered you in ballroom dancing classes, I thought most mothers would have chosen something like ballet," Tommy replied.

"Oh she chose that too, actually her first choice for me was gymnastics and I was pretty good at it but I had a growth spurt and my mother realized that I was going to be a little bit too tall to really succeed in it so then she started me in ballet classes and my teacher taught ballroom dancing and needed a partner for this little boy that she was training and she asked me if I would consider being his partner," Nikki explained.

"So what happened to sports did you just give all that up?" Tommy asked.

"No, I played softball and volleyball in high school and I also kept taking dance classes," Nikki replied.

"I wasn't that into sports when I was younger, most of my time was spent on perfecting my martial arts, though I did play football in high school for a semester," Tommy told her.

"Yeah, Haley told me that you're quite the accomplished martial artist, in fact she seemed to think that you should open your own dojo one day," Nikki replied.

"I thought about that once before but my two friends Rocky and Jason ended up opening one together and I didn't want to it to seem like I was copying what they'd already done," Tommy told her.

"So instead you're getting your doctorate in paleontology," Nikki remarked.

"Yeah but my martial arts training is still a big part of my life, I try to workout as much as I can when I'm not busy with research projects," Tommy told her.

"Hmm, maybe you and I could spar together sometime," Nikki replied.

"You've taking martial arts?" Tommy questioned.

"Yes, it started with my dad just wanting me to know how to defend myself but I became really good at it, actually I was planning on going to the gym after this to work out, would you care to join me," Nikki said.

"Yeah, I'd love to see you in action, maybe I could show you a thing or two," Tommy replied.

"Or maybe there's a thing or two that I could show you," Nikki replied back.

"Is that at challenge I hear?" he asked.

"I guess you could call it that," she said smiling.

"I think I underestimated you," Tommy said a few hours later when he and Nikki were at the gym. They had just finished sparring and Nikki had definitely taken him off guard with how good of a martial artist she really was. It was like fighting the female version of him.

"Don't tell me your one of those guys who's going to get all huffy just because he got his butt kicked by a girl," Nikki said handing him a bottle of water.

"Maybe I just let you win," Tommy joked.

"Oh really would you care to go again, I promise to be much easier on you," Nikki replied.

"As much as I would really love to go another round with you I've got a better idea," Tommy told her.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Nikki asked.

"This," Tommy said as he drew her into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Nikki asked once they parted.

"I've been wondering what that was going to be like from the moment I met you," Tommy answered.

"And did it meet with your expectations," she asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we ought to try it again," Tommy said with a grin before kissing her again.


	5. First Date

"I still can't believe Tommy just kissed you like that," Haley remarked as she watched Nikki getting ready for her first official date with Tommy.

"Yeah, I was surprised by it to," Nikki admitted.

"It's just so unlike him, I mean there have been countless girls who have practically thrown themselves at him and he's never given them the time of day and now all of a sudden he's joining dance classes just to be near you," Haley told her.

"I think it's sweet that he's taken such an interest in my dancing," Nikki said as she fiddled around with her hair.

"You know I think you're the only one he lets call him Thomas, he really must be falling for you," Haley said.

"I only did it in the beginning because I was flirting and now I can't seem to stop, I think I like the fact that I'm the only one who calls him that," Nikki replied.

"I'm just glad Tommy's finally decided to give the whole dating thing another try," Haley commented.

"Yeah from what little he's told me, I gather that his past relationships have left him a little wary of dating," Nikki replied.

"That's an understatement," Haley quipped.

"What were his other girlfriends like?" Nikki questioned.

"Well for starters there's only been two women in Tommy's life that he was serious about, the first was his high school sweetheart Kimberly, from the way he talked about her I think he really loved her, he thought she was the most perfect girl he'd ever met," Haley informed her.

"So what happened to her?" Nikki asked.

"She went off to train for the Pan Globals and they tried the whole long distance thing for awhile but eventually she broke up with him in a "Dear John" letter," Haley answered.

"Ouch, that must have really hurt him, and what about the other girl," Nikki responded.

"Her name was Katherine, she was a transfer student from Australia, he met her while he was still dating Kimberly, but they didn't start dating right away, it took him a long time to get over Kim but after he did he realized that he had feelings for Kat and they dated through graduation and then Kat got accepted into a ballet company in London but again he tried the whole long distance thing and it worked for awhile but then his racing schedule got pretty hectic and they had a hard time maintaining contact so they eventually decided to just be friends," Haley explained.

"Sounds like I've got a lot to live up to," Nikki said as she finished with her hair.

"Well once Tommy gets a look at you he'll be thinking Kimberly and Kat who," Haley replied.

"You really think I look ok?" Nikki asked.

"Trust me, Tommy's not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you," Haley told her.

"I still don't even know where he's taking me, all he would say is that I should get dressed up," Nikki said.

"Here's your chance to find out," Haley said as the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hey Hales, is Nikki ready," Tommy said as she opened the door.

"Yeah, come on in, you look nice," Haley commented seeing him all decked out in a tuxedo and holding roses.

"Hello Thomas," Nikki said coming from her bedroom.

"Wow, Nikki you look beautiful," Tommy told her as he looked at her all dressed up in a gorgeous purple evening gown "These are for you."

"Thanks, roses are my favorite," she said taking them from him.

"I'll put those is a vase for you, now you two kids go and have fun," Haley said rushing them out the door.

"What's with her?" Tommy asked.

"I think she's expecting Tim," Nikki answered. "So do I get to know where we're going?"

"You'll see soon enough, I'm really glad you decided to come tonight," Tommy told her.

"There's no one else I would rather be with," Nikki replied.

"Here we are," Tommy said as they arrived downtown at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. It was in the top of the tallest building in town and it revolved around in a circle and had the best view of the city.

"Oh Tommy, you really didn't have to go all out like this," Nikki told him once she realized where they were.

"I wanted to," Tommy said as they went inside and got into the elevator.

"I didn't even think this place was open today, I thought it was closed on Sundays," Nikki said once they reached the top and the doors opened.

"It's normally not but I know the owner and he opened it just for us," Tommy told her.

"Welcome Mr. Oliver we've been waiting for you," the waiter said as he led them to the table with the best view.

"Oh Thomas, this is amazing I can't believe you did all this for me," Nikki said seeing that the entire room was covered with candles and there was also a live band performing the music.

"I just wanted to make our first date something you'd never forget," Tommy told her.

"Well you've definitely succeeded," Nikki said smiling as he held out her chair so she could sit down.

"Order whatever you like, and if there's not something you like on the menu then the chef is prepared to make whatever you want," Tommy told her.

"You are really something else Thomas Oliver, this night has been absolutely perfect," Nikki told him a while later after they had finished their meal.

"Would you like dessert?" the waiter asked as he cleared their table and Nikki shook her head no.

"Maybe a little later," Tommy told him.

"Will you dance with me?" Nikki asked hearing the band begin playing a waltz.

"Of course, why else do you think I made sure there was going to be a band," Tommy said.

"I was really surprised when you joined the class," Nikki said as they swayed to the music.

"I knew how important it was to you and I just wanted to try and become as good at dancing as you are at martial arts," Tommy explained.

"That's very sweet of you, I've never met a man quite like you before Thomas," she told him.

"You're a really amazing woman Nikki, you make me feel like I never have before with any woman, I just want to be near you all the time and if that means I've got to go to dance classes three times a week then that's what I'm going to do," Tommy said as he pulled her closer.

"You know Thomas you are making it really hard for me to not fall in love with you," Nikki told him.

"Ah then the plan is working," Tommy said smiling.

"I'm serious, I've never fallen for anyone this fast before," she replied.

"Then maybe that means this is meant to be because I am definitely falling in love with you too," Tommy said and they kissed.


	6. Vacation

"Finally, it's finished," Tommy said as he and Haley put the final touches on the project they were working on.

"Yeah, I'm glad you decided to help me finish it before you left," Haley told him.

"Oh come on Haley, you know I wouldn't go on vacation without making sure this was done first, I wouldn't just leave you to do it all alone," he replied.

"You wouldn't?" Haley questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Hey that was only one time and I was a sophomore in college, I wasn't nearly as serious about my studies then as I am now," he responded.

"I have to say Tommy I'm really proud of you, you've managed to keep up with your classes and maintain your relationship with Nikki at the same time, I half expected you to just blow everything off and want to spend all of your time with her," Haley told him.

"It wasn't easy but Nikki and I were both determined not to let our relationship get in the way of us finishing graduate school and that's another reason that this vacation is so important, we can finally put school out of our minds and just concentrate on us," Tommy replied.

"I can't believe the two of you have been dating almost a year now," Haley said.

"It's been the best year of my life and I couldn't imagine it without her," Tommy revealed.

"I'm really happy for the both of you but you should get going, your plane leaves tomorrow morning and if I know anything about you, I know you haven't started packing yet," Haley replied.

"Your right about that, I'm not sure if I'll see you before we leave but will you please

promise not to spend the entire spring break working, at least try to have some fun," Tommy told her.

"Whoa, did a tornado break out here or what?" Haley joked as she entered Nikki's bedroom and saw the massive amount of clothes that were spread around the floor.

"I know I shouldn't have waited until the last minute to pack but I've been so busy lately with school and work that I never had time," Nikki told her as she was putting some things in her suitcase.

"Don't tell me you're actually planning on wearing that to the beach?" Haley said referring to a two piece string bikini that looked as though it would barely cover anything at all.

"No, the suite that Thomas booked for us has it's own private patio with a hot tub and besides knowing him the way I do I won't be wearing it for very long anyway," Nikki said with a mischievous grin.

"Ok, that was way too much information, I already know more than I want being that your room is right next to mine," Haley replied.

"Well just think you'll have the apartment all to yourself for an entire week," Nikki told her.

"You're so lucky, I wish I could go to Hawaii," Haley said.

"I'm so excited for this trip, I've always wanted to go to Hawaii and the best part is I get to spend some alone time with the man that I love," Nikki replied.

"Will you at least promise to bring me a souvenir, that is if you ever leave the room," Haley said.

"I assure you, Thomas and I will find time to go sightseeing, who knows when we'll have a chance for another vacation, pretty soon we'll both have our doctorate's and then its off to the work field," Nikki told her.

"Well, luckily you don't have to worry about that now, finish your packing I'm going to order us some takeout," Haley said as she left the room.

The next morning Tommy and Nikki got settled on the plane that would soon take them to paradise.

"I can't believe we actually made this happen," Nikki remarked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever," Tommy told her.

"And what makes you say that?" Nikki asked.

"Because I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world and that woman just happens to be in love with me, and I can't think of anything better," Tommy answered.

"You have just earned yourself some major points," Nikki said leaning over to kiss him.

"I've seen that look before, you two must be on your honeymoon," a flight attendant said as she passed by.

"Actually we're not on our honeymoon, just on vacation," Nikki told her.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that the two of you seemed so in love I just assumed you had to be newlyweds," she replied.

"Well we are very much in love, who knows maybe someday we will be on our honeymoon," Tommy responded.

"This one's a keeper," the flight attendant told Nikki as she made her way down the rest of the aisle.

"Did you really mean that?" Nikki asked.

"Of course I did, I love you and nothing would make me happier than to be married to you someday once we get our careers underway that is," Tommy told her noticing a slight disappointment in her eyes.

Inside he was smiling as he thought of the ring box that he had carefully hidden in his suitcase. Not even Haley knew that he was planning on asking Nikki to marry him on this trip. He had thought about it long and hard and realized that if he and Nikki were going to have any kind of future together he wanted it to be as husband and wife. That way nothing would ever separate them. All he had to do now was fine the perfect time to pop the question.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful here," Nikki remarked as they stepped off the plane.

"Yeah it is but not as beautiful as you," Tommy said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you so much Thomas," Nikki said kissing him back.

"Let's go get our bags because I can't wait to get to our hotel," Tommy said smiling.

"You read my mind," Nikki told him.


	7. Interrupted

Tommy stood on the patio outside the room where he and Nikki were staying admiring the view. Their room had a marvelous view of the ocean and Tommy watched as the waves crashed on the shore and smiled. So far their vacation had been perfect but they had been in Hawaii for three days and Tommy still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask Nikki to marry him.

"Thomas, why didn't you wake me?" Nikki asked as she joined him.

"You just looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to disturb you," he answered.

"Well at least it's still early enough for breakfast," Nikki remarked.

"I could order us some food if you want to go and take a shower," Tommy told her.

"That'd be great, I won't be long," Nikki said as she turned to go back inside.

"So what do you want to do today, more sightseeing?" Tommy asked after they had finished breakfast.

"Actually, I'm a little tired of sightseeing, maybe we could just stay here at the resort and relax," Nikki said.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Tommy asked grinning.

"Thomas Oliver, is that all you think about?" Nikki teased.

"What?" Tommy asked pretending not to get her meaning.

"I was going to suggest that maybe we go down to the pool," Nikki replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me, I could use the cool down," Tommy said and Nikki laughed.

Tommy and Nikki walked downstairs and outside to the pool area of the resort. There were only a few other people around so they had no problem finding lounge chairs to place their towels on.

"Last one in buys dinner tonight," Nikki said as she ran and jumped in the pool.

"You cheated!" Tommy yelled as he jumped in after her.

"It's not my fault that you're slow," she joked.

"Oh yeah, well take this," Tommy said as he began splashing her with water.

"Your crazy you know that," Nikki told him once they stopped playing.

"Crazy about you," Tommy said as he moved in closer to kiss her.

"Tommy we're not exactly alone out here," she reminded him.

"So what there's no law against kissing my girlfriend in public," he replied.

"No but with you kissing always leads to something else," she said.

"I see your point but we will finish this later," he told her.

After sometime in the pool, Nikki and Tommy decided to relax in the lounge chairs.

"Can I get you folks anything?" one of the resort employees asked.

"I'd like a bottle of water, what about you Thomas," Nikki said as Tommy lay there with his eyes closed.

"Water would be good and I'd like the paper if it wouldn't be too much trouble," Tommy replied.

"Coming right up," the employee said as he left.

"Thomas, those two guys keep staring at me and it's starting to creep me out," Nikki said and Tommy opened his eyes.

"I don't believe it, what in world are they doing all the way out here," Tommy said looking shocked.

"You know them?" Nikki asked.

"I don't think they were staring at you, I think they were trying to figure out if I were who they thought I was," Tommy told her.

"I don't understand," Nikki said puzzled as Tommy got up and went over to where the two men were standing and Nikki followed out of curiosity.

"How long were the two of you going to stare at me before you came over and said hello," Tommy asked.

"We're so sorry sir, we didn't mean to," the smaller of the two said.

"Bulk, Skull, it's me Tommy Oliver, you don't have to call me sir," Tommy told them.

"See Bulky I told you it was him," Skull said.

"We almost didn't recognize you with the short hair," Bulk replied.

"I thought it was time for a change," Tommy told him.

"Thomas, you know theses two?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah we went to high school together, Nikki this is Bulk and Skull, boys this is my girlfriend Nikki," Tommy said.

"Nice to meet you," Nikki told them.

"I got to hand it to you Tommy, you always did have the best luck when it came to girls," Skull told him.

"What are you two doing here in Hawaii?" Tommy asked.

"My uncle owns this resort and he let me run the beach club," Bulk explained.

"That's great, I never thought I'd run into you two after all these years," Tommy told him.

"Small world I guess," Skull said.

"So Tommy, what have you been up to, new hair, new girlfriend, what happened to your racing?" Bulk asked.

"I left racing to go to college and study paleontology," Tommy answered.

"What is that again?" Skull asked.

"I study dinosaurs," Tommy replied.

"Interesting choice of study," Bulk told him.

"Bulk, Skull, what have I told you about bothering the guests," a man shouted from across the pool.

"Oops, that's my uncle, he gets a little testy when we're not at our posts," Bulk told him.

"Well it was nice seeing you," Tommy told him.

"So you went to high school with those two?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not they were the school bullies," Tommy told her.

"Those two were bullies?" Nikki questioned.

"Yeah but they were harmless, you wouldn't believe some of the situations they managed to get into," Tommy said laughing as he remembered.

"Here's your water and the paper for you sir," a waiter said.

"Thanks," Tommy told him.

A few moments later as Tommy sat reading the news paper, Bulk and Skull approached him with a phone in hand.

"Excuse me, sir you have a phone call," Bulk said as Tommy held out his hand to receive the phone. Nikki watched as Tommy took the phone and guessed from the frown on his face that it wasn't good news.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, you know what to do next," Tommy said as he turned off the phone and handed it back to Bulk who had stood there waiting.

"Thomas, who was that on the phone?" Nikki asked afraid that someone they knew might be hurt or worse.

"I'll explain once we get back to the room, I don't have much time," he told her.

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Nikki asked confused by what Tommy had just told her which wasn't much.

"Some pretty bad people are about to get there hands on an important weapon and if I don't stop them in time all hell's going to break loose," Tommy told her.

"What people, Thomas what's going on?" Nikki questioned.

"I wish I could tell you more, but I can't you just have to trust me that I wouldn't be going if I thought there were any other way to prevent this from happening, that phone call was from an old friend of mine and he wouldn't have called if it weren't urgent," Tommy informed her.

"You said that these were bad people, so why can't you just call the police or something," Nikki said.

"I'm afraid there's nothing the police could do in this particular situation, it'd be far too dangerous for them," Tommy spoke without realizing what he said.

"It's too dangerous for the police but yet you have to go, I'm sorry Thomas but that just doesn't make any sense to me," Nikki replied.

"Baby, I know this is confusing but trust me I know what I'm doing, I'll be fine, I won't be alone there are others who will be helping me, I've done this kind of thing before and that's why my friend called me to head the mission," Tommy told her.

"How long will you be gone?" Nikki asked.

"I'm not sure but it shouldn't be more than a couple of days," Tommy replied.

"And what am I supposed to do just sit here and wait," Nikki said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Nikki, you know how important this vacation was to me and us finally having some time to ourselves but I wouldn't leave you if it weren't absolutely necessary," Tommy said.

"Thomas please don't go, I don't want you running off into danger especially when you can't even tell me what it is that you'll be doing or where you're going," Nikki replied.

"I won't lie to you Nikki, there is a chance that by leaving on this mission I'm putting my life at risk, I shouldn't have even told you that much but I thought you had a right to know," Tommy said.

"This is just too much," Nikki remarked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Nikki, I love you and I promise that I'm going to make it back here as soon as I can," Tommy told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Thomas, please be careful," Nikki said.

"I'll be back," Tommy told her as he gave her a kiss.


	8. Goodbye

A few weeks later, Nikki lay in her bed in the apartment that she shared with Haley staring up at the ceiling.

"Mind if I come in?" Haley asked entering the room.

"Hey Haley what's up?" Nikki asked.

"I thought you could tell me," Haley said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Nikki told her.

"You been moping around here ever since you came back from Hawaii," Haley replied.

"It was paradise, I guess I just miss it, that's all," Nikki answered.

"You don't have to cover anything up for me, I know you're disappointed that your vacation was cut short," Haley said.

"My vacation wasn't cut short, I was going to Hawaii for a week and I stayed the whole week," Nikki replied.

"Yeah but you didn't exactly plan on ending up in Hawaii alone," Haley reminded her.

"No I didn't but if Thomas said he had no choice but to leave then I believe him," Nikki told her.

"But things haven't been the same between the two of you since you got back," Haley replied.

"I don't know what happened but it just feels like there's this huge wall between us now," Nikki told her.

"Have you tried telling him how you feel?" Haley asked.

"What am I supposed to say, that maybe I resent the fact that he left and couldn't tell me the truth about why and now his secret has created this rift in our relationship," Nikki said.

"It's a start, I'm sure Tommy would understand," Haley told her.

"It shouldn't even matter where he went but for some reason it does and him keeping this secret from me makes me feel like he doesn't trust me," Nikki explained.

"Tommy's a pretty private person, you know that, if he's keeping this secret from you it's because he has to not because he wants to keep it from you," Haley replied.

"I know your right Haley and because of that I'm going to forget all about it and move on, I mean graduation is coming up soon and then who knows where we'll be," Nikki told her.

"Have you given any more thought to Anton's offer?" Haley asked.

"That's another thing I'm trying to forget," Nikki replied.

"He isn't going to wait forever for an answer you know," Haley told her.

"I know but how can I go so faraway, especially now that Thomas is in my life," Nikki replied.

Across town Tommy was in a meeting at Mercer Industries with Anton Mercer.

"So Tommy graduation is coming up pretty soon," Anton said as they sat in his office.

"Yeah I can't believe it," Tommy told him.

"After that I guess I'll have to start calling you Dr. Oliver," Anton said smiling.

"That's definitely going to take some getting used to," Tommy joked.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that everything is in place and we'll be ready to leave for the island a week after your graduation," Anton informed him.

"I didn't realize we'd be leaving so soon," Tommy replied.

"I just assumed that you'd want to get started on our projects as soon as possible but if that's a problem…," Anton said.

"No, it's not a problem it's just that I thought I'd have more time," Tommy told him.

"More time?" Anton asked.

"Well, um it's just that Nikki and I haven't really discussed what's going to happen with our relationship," Tommy confided.

"Yes well I'm sure it won't be easy with you on the island and her away in Europe," Anton replied.

"Excuse me, did you say Europe?" Tommy asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed that Nikki had told you about my offer," Anton said.

"Um, no she didn't," Tommy replied.

"Oh well, I'm sure she was just waiting for the right time," Anton replied.

"Since you brought it up mind telling me what kind of offer you made her," Tommy said.

"I'm sure you're aware that Nikki is one of the smartest business people around and so I naturally thought she would make the perfect choice," Anton started.

"Perfect choice for what?" Tommy asked.

"Why to run the European division of Mercer Industries," Anton stated.

"Hey Tommy," Haley greeted as she came from her bedroom into the living room.

"Hey Hales, I just came over to talk to Nikki," he said sitting on the couch beside Nikki.

"Oh well don't worry I was just on my way out, see you two later," she said heading out of the door.

"So Thomas what was so urgent that you had to see me right away?" Nikki asked.

"I, um just came from a meeting with Anton Mercer," he replied.

"Oh did he say when the two of you would be leaving for the island?" she asked.

"Yeah he wants to leave a week after graduation," Tommy told her.

"Wow, I guess he doesn't want to waste anytime," Nikki replied.

"No he doesn't," Tommy remarked.

"That doesn't give us much time, what does this mean for us," Nikki said.

"I was hoping you'd tell me especially since you'll be leaving yourself," Tommy told her.

"Why do you think I'm leaving?" Nikki questioned.

"Anton told me about the offer he made you, but when were you going to tell me," Tommy declared.

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret, I've just been avoiding having to make a decision," she said.

"It shouldn't be that hard either you want to go or you don't," Tommy told her.

"It's not that easy I mean if he had asked me a year ago I probably would have jumped at the chance but now I have you and my life has changed so much, and what about you, I mean you haven't exactly changed your plans have you, your still leaving for that island and who knows how long you'll be gone," Nikki said slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you that way, hearing about Anton's offer was just a surprise that's all," Tommy said.

"I guess this isn't as easy as we thought it would be is it?" Nikki asked.

"That's because we've been avoiding it, neither one of us wanted to face the facts that after graduation we'd have to make some decisions about what to do next," Tommy told her.

"Thomas, I won't go to Europe if you don't want me to, I'm sure Anton would let me keep working here," Nikki replied.

"But running the entire European division is such an amazing opportunity, how can I just let you walk away from that," Tommy said.

"You wouldn't be letting me walk away from anything, it's my decision and I love you Thomas all I want is to be with you, if things don't work out at Mercer Industries I could always find a job somewhere else," Nikki answered.

"You're such an amazing woman you know that," Tommy said moving closer to her.

"I never expected to find love and now that I have I'm not going to give it up so easily," Nikki said as they began it kiss.

"I want you to go to Europe," Tommy said as they broke apart.

"What?" Nikki asked confused.

"I'm leaving for the island and I have no idea how long Anton and I are going to be there and it doesn't make sense for you to be stuck here in a job you've been doing for so long when there's this amazing job waiting for you," Tommy told her.

"But Thomas what about us, do you really want to be so far away from each other," Nikki said.

"Of course not, but you can't go to the island with me and once my experiments are over I was thinking that I could join you in Europe," Tommy told her.

"Oh Thomas you'd really move halfway around the world for me?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, I love you Nikki and if Anton has a problem with it then I'll just end my partnership with him, nothing is going to keep us from having a future together," Tommy replied.

"ATTENTION, FLIGHT 773 TO LONDON WILL BEGIN BOARDING MOMENTARILY" a voice said over the loud speaker of the airport.

"I guess this is it," Nikki said standing up to gather her things.

"I really going to miss you, you were the best roommate ever," Haley said giving Nikki a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too Haley but I expect you to come visit me, good luck with your business I know it's going to be a huge success," Nikki told her. Haley had decided to return to her hometown of Reefside, California where she was going to take over her uncle's business.

"Tommy I'll wait for you in the car," Haley said as she gave Nikki one last hug.

"Let's just get this over with," Nikki said looking into Tommy's eyes.

"I didn't think this was going to be so hard," Tommy said as he pulled her into his arms.

"We won't be apart forever, I mean you'll be joining me in London as soon as you're done on the island right," Nikki said not wanting to let go of him.

"Right, the minute I'm done I'm going to book the first flight," Tommy told her.

"I love you Thomas," Nikki said giving him one last kiss.

"I love you too Nikki," Tommy said as he gradually let go of her.

"I better go," Nikki said as she picked up her bags and started walking away.

"Nikki, wait!" Tommy shouted as she stopped and turned around.

"Thomas, I have to go I'm going to miss my plane," Nikki said as he walked up to her.

"I know this isn't the best time but if I don't say this now then I'm going to have to wait and I've already waited long enough," Tommy told her.

"Thomas, what are you talking about?" Nikki asked.

"I want you to marry me," Tommy replied.

"What did you just say?" Nikki questioned not believing her ears.

"I planned on asking you in Hawaii but then things got all messed up and I couldn't let you get on that plane without knowing," Tommy said getting down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

"Of course, Thomas," Nikki said tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you," Tommy said as he put the ring on her finger.

"I can't believe you just asked me to marry you in the middle of the airport," Nikki said smiling.

"What can I say, I'm just full of surprises," Tommy replied.

"I really do have to go now," Nikki said frowning.

"I know but we'll be back together in no time you'll see," Tommy told her giving her one last kiss and hug.

"I love you, Thomas," she said walking away.

"I'll see you soon I promise," Tommy shouted watching her leave.


	9. Truth Seeking

"I'll see you soon, I promise," the girl on the TV screen said. Tommy was sitting in the living room of his home watching a movie with his best friend Haley.

"That's the last thing I said to Nikki before she left for London," Tommy suddenly spoke.

"You've been thinking about her a lot lately," Haley remarked.

"I can't help it, I mean it's like she's fallen off the face of the earth or something," Tommy replied.

"Tommy don't get started on this again, you searched every where for Nikki after you got back but there doesn't seem to be any trace of her," Haley said.

"And you don't find that a bit odd?" Tommy questioned.

"It is weird I'll admit that but Nikki was really devastated when we all thought you had died on that island with Anton, I'm sure her disappearance had something to do with that," Haley told him.

"I get that she was devastated but even so why would she just leave her position as head of the European division of Mercer Industries, it was like her dream job," Tommy said.

"No her dream job was becoming your wife, she told me that after learning the news of your death," Haley revealed.

"All the more reason for me to believe that she didn't disappear willingly, someone out there knows exactly what happened to her and I'm going to get some answers," Tommy said getting up from the couch.

"Tommy, wait where are you going?" Haley asked as he started putting on his shoes and then grabbed his car keys.

"To see the one person who cared about Nikki as much as I did," he said walking out the front door

"If Anton knew anything about what happened to her, don't you think he would have told you by now," Haley called after him as she stood in the doorway.

"Anton wasn't exactly himself when he showed up in Reefside, so if he did have any information on Nikki I'm sure Mesogog wouldn't have let him tell me anyway," Tommy said getting inside his car.

"Yes, who is it?" a voice said as Tommy pushed the intercom button outside the gate of the Mercer mansion.

"Dr. Tommy Oliver, I'm here to speak to Anton," Tommy said and the gate was opened.

He drove up the circular driveway, parked his car and made his way to the front door.

"Hello Tommy," a woman greeted as he was led into living room by a maid.

"Marriage agrees with you," Tommy said smiling at Elsa Randall who had recently become Elsa Mercer.

"I understand you want to see Anton," Elsa said as he sat down in a chair across from her.

"Yeah, I'd like to talk to him about something," Tommy told her.

"He's been holed up in his office all morning but I'm sure he'd be willing to take a break for an old friend," Elsa replied.

"I'd really appreciate it," Tommy said.

"I'll be right back," Elsa said leaving the room.

"I understand you need to talk to me about something," Anton said as Tommy entered his office.

"I'm going shopping for awhile, it was nice seeing you again Tommy," Elsa said giving her husband a quick kiss before leaving the two in private.

"We've been meaning to have you over for dinner but just haven't found the time," Anton said gesturing to Tommy to have a seat.

"If you don't mind Anton, I'd like to skip the small talk and get straight to business," Tommy told him.

"Of course Tommy, exactly what kind of business is it that you have with me," Anton said.

"It's about someone from my past, both of our pasts actually, and I need your help in finding her," Tommy began.

"Your referring to Nicole Hunter aren't you," Anton said knowing that the day would eventually come.

"You don't seem all that surprised that I'm here asking you about her," Tommy concluded.

"Well she is the only person who's in both our pasts, so I just naturally assumed," Anton told him.

"She left for London to head up the European division of your company and then for some unknown reason she disappeared six months later and no one seems to know what happened to her," Tommy replied.

"And you think I know what happened is that it," Anton said.

"I know that you keep a very close eye on all of your employees, so yes I think you know what happened to her," Tommy replied.

"Alright Tommy, I guess I do owe you an explanation especially after all you've done for me," Anton said.

"So then you do know what happened to her," Tommy said.

"Six months after everyone thought that you and I had both died on that island, I went to London, I didn't want anyone to know that I was alive just yet but for some reason I felt compelled to go and see Nikki," Anton said.

"Why her, of all the people to reveal yourself to why her first," Tommy asked.

"Because I was in love with her and I thought that you were the one who had died," Anton revealed.

"So you went there in the hopes that she would turn to you for comfort," Tommy said.

"Yes, but Nikki was just too devastated by the news of your death, she took offense at my coming on to her," Anton replied.

"Wait a second, you came on to my fiancée when she was mourning my death," Tommy said becoming angry.

"In my defense, I wasn't entirely in control of my actions at that time," Anton told him.

"Ok so Nikki was angry at you for making a pass at her but that still doesn't explain why she would just disappear," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, when Nikki refused to even consider moving on with me I became angry and before I could do anything to stop it, I transformed right before her eyes," Anton informed him.

"Nikki, saw you turn into Mesogog?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but I didn't hurt her, I swear, that much I do remember," Anton told him.

"Then what did you do?" Tommy asked.

"Mesogog did try and attack her but she knew how to defend herself; she knocked me down and ran out of the room, when I woke up I was back to normal and Nikki was gone but she was alive, I swear the last time I saw her she was running out of the room in fear for her life but she was alive," Anton explained.

"Didn't you try to find her?" Tommy questioned.

"I was afraid it would arouse too much suspicion, Nikki had her secretary type out a letter of resignation, she quit her job at Mercer Industries and she didn't leave an forwarding address, I'm sure she was just in fear of the monster that I had become and she wanted to make sure that I couldn't ever find her," Anton told him.

"She made certain no one could," Tommy remarked.

"Yes she did, but I've got enough money to hire the best investigators in the world, if you want her found they will find her," Anton replied.

"Why are you so willing to help me find a woman you wanted for yourself?" Tommy asked.

"Because I'm not that same man that I was all those years ago, you know that Tommy, I should have told you all this the moment I arrived in Reefside but Mesogog was controlling me so much back then that I couldn't think for myself, I've changed and I've got a wife who makes me happier than I've been in a long time so the least I could do is help you find that same kind of happiness," Anton informed him.

"I want to know the minute your people find out anything," Tommy said.


	10. New Life

Nikki Hunter rolled over in her bed as the sunlight began to fill her bedroom and pulled the covers over her head.

"Mommy, wake up," her three year old daughter said as she jumped on the bed.

"Abby, sweetie let mommy sleep for a few more minutes," Nikki said but her daughter just continued to jump on the bed.

"Abby non importuna il vostro mama," a woman said as she entered the room. Nikki recognized the voice as belonging to her house keeper and sometimes nanny Carlotta.

"Thanks Carlotta, but I'll take care of this," Nikki said getting up and grabbing her daughter and starting to tickle her.

"Mommy, stop it!" Abby shrieked in laughter.

"That's what you get for waking me up," Nikki said joining her laughter.

"Uncle Bruno's here!" Abby said suddenly as she heard the front door of their apartment being opened and Nikki hurried after her.

"Hello my little butterfly," Bruno said as he picked Abby up into his arms.

"Good morning, Bruno," Nikki said watching the two of them together. It made her sad to see how close her daughter was to their bodyguard because it was the sort of closeness that her daughter should have had with her father.

Abigail Nicole Oliver looked so much like her father it was scary. She had his eyes, his nose, his ears, his hair. The only thing she got from her mother was her smile. It was hard to believe that so much time had gone by since Tommy's death. Nikki wondered if it would ever be safe for her and her daughter to go home. It had been three years and so far no one had come looking for them. Nikki wanted so much to be able to contact her parents and Tommy's parents to show them how beautiful her daughter was becoming but it was a risk Nikki wasn't willing to take. Not until she was sure that it was safe.

"Earth to Nikki," Bruno said.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me?" Nikki asked snapping back to reality.

"You seemed like a million miles away," he told her.

"I was just thinking about my family and how long it's been since I've seen them," Nikki replied.

"You have been here in Italy for three years and no one's come after you, maybe it's finally safe for you to go home," he said.

"Getting tired of looking after us?" Nikki asked smiling.

"No, when your godfather contacted me and said that you needed help I knew that it might be for sometime, having you and Abby in my life has been wonderful I feel more like family than I do a hired hand," he informed her.

"Oh Bruno I don't think of you that way, your not just a hired hand you are family," Nikki told him.

"Yes but perhaps I could contact Rex just to see what I can find out about this man that you ran from all those years ago," Bruno replied.

"Maybe it couldn't hurt, I would like for Abby to meet her grandparents and Thomas' parents don't even know she exists," Nikki said.

"Will you be ok if I leave for awhile?" he asked.

"Yes, don't worry we'll be fine," Nikki told him as he left.

"Abby are you dressed yet?" Nikki said going to her daughter's room where she found her dressed and ready thanks to Carlotta.

"Grazie, Carlotta," Nikki told her.

"Volonta del Signorina state avendo bisogno di niente altro?" Carlotta asked.

"No, Carlotta, grazie," Nikki replied.

"Do I have to go mommy?" Abby asked.

"Yes you do, mommy has lots of classes to teach but if you're really good maybe Bruno and I will take you for some ice cream after school," Nikki told her.

"Can we invite Maria?" Abby asked referring to her best friend who lived next door.

"Sure, if it's ok with her mother," Nikki said.

An hour later, after dropping Abby off at her preschool Nikki stood in front of the mirror in her studio where she taught dance classes practicing a few moves.

"Sembrate bei come sempre," a man said as he stood watching her.

"Oh hello, Vincenzo I didn't see you there," Nikki said as she stopped dancing.

"I didn't mean to stare, I was just hoping you'd join me for lunch," he said.

"You know I can't Vincenzo," Nikki told her.

"And why not, your not married," he said.

"Maybe not but I'm still very much in love with my daughter's father," she told him holding up her hand and revealing the engagement that she never took off.

"Tell me, how long with you continue to mourn this man, he is gone but you are not don't you wish to find love again?" he asked.

"All I care about is raising a happy and healthy daughter, now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work," Nikki told him.

"I've never liked that guy," Bruno said entering the dance studio.

"He's harmless," Nikki said with a smile.

"I made that call to your Godfather in America," Bruno told her.

"And what did you find out?" Nikki asked.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this," Bruno began.

"Tell me what?" Nikki asked.

"Apparently a very rich man in the United States has hired several investigators to find you," Bruno revealed.

"What rich man?" Nikki said growing pale.

"Anton Mercer," Bruno said and Nikki felt her body going numb.

_Flashback toThree Years Ago_

"Hello?" Nikki said picking up the phone in her London office at Mercer Industries.

"It's me," Haley said.

"Oh hello Haley," Nikki replied.

"I just wanted to call and see how you're doing," Haley told her.

"I'm fine, work keeps me pretty busy," Nikki answered.

"When are you going to come back to the States, it can't be good for you to be all alone there, why don't you consider coming here to Reefside," Haley said.

"I can't come home Haley, going home is like admitting to myself that Thomas is really gone and I can't do that, not yet," Nikki told her.

"That's actually the reason I was calling, Tommy's parents are giving up the search for him and they want to have a service in his honor, they were hoping since you were his fiancée and all that you'd be willing to come home," Haley explained.

"No they can't, they can't stop searching not yet!" Nikki yelled.

"Nikki I don't want to accept it either but there's just no hope that anyone could have survived that explosion," Haley replied.

"You tell Thomas' parents that they can give up if they want but they'll do it without me," Nikki said hanging up the phone.

A few hours later, Nikki sat in her office still working. It was past time for her to go home but she couldn't get the phone call from Haley off her mind. She felt bad for hanging up the phone but how could she tell Haley the news that she couldn't fly home because she was very pregnant and her doctor had told her that flying was out of the question. Her pregnancy had been very stressful with Thomas being gone and the stress had only gotten worse once she learned that he had supposedly died on that island along with Anton Mercer.

"Hello Nicole," a voice said.

"Anton?" Nikki whispered in disbelief.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked.

"You're supposed to be dead," Nikki said still sitting behind her desk.

"I know but as you can see I survived," he said.

"What about Thomas, did he survive?" Nikki asked.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but Tommy didn't make it, he sacrificed himself to help me get off the island, you should be proud of him," Anton replied.

"I don't believe you," Nikki replied.

"That's just your grief talking but you and I were dating long before Tommy Oliver came on the scene, we could be that way again, I know your hurting but I can take care of you, I can give you the life that Tommy never could," Anton said.

"We were never dating, I never had any interest in you other than professional, and Thomas has given me more than you know," Nikki said trying to remain calm.

"Damn you, will you just forget about that boy, he's dead," Anton said growing pale.

"Get out; I want you out of this office now!" Nikki shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Anton said as he changed form right before her eyes into a monster that could only be described as hideous.

"Oh my god, what are you?" Nikki asked growing afraid.

"Now look what you've done, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make sure you never reveal what you've seen," he hissed as he lunged towards her. Nikki got out of the way as fast as she could and he crashed into her desk. She wasted no time in using her self defense skills to catch him off guard and ran. She didn't look to see whether he was coming after her.

"And that's when you contacted your godfather and asked him to hide you away," Bruno said after Nikki finished her story.

"Yes, I left a message for my secretary asking her to write a letter of resignation for me, I packed as many things as I could cleared out my bank accounts and eventually ended up here," Nikki said.

"I've been looking after you for all these years and I promise no one's going to come near you or Abby, I will die before I let that happen," Bruno said.


	11. Sacrifice

Nikki paced around her living room trying to figure out what she was going to do next. The news that Anton Mercer was looking for her after all these years had come at quite a shock.

"Mommy, I'm home!" Abby yelled as she came running into the apartment.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Nikki asked regaining her composure so that he daughter wouldn't suspect that anything was wrong.

"Uncle Bruno took me and Maria to get ice cream," Abby answered.

"That was very nice of him, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to pick you up but mommy had to sort out some things," Nikki told her.

"Mommy, can I go play at Maria's we already asked her mom and she said that it was ok," Abby told her.

"Sure, sweetie, if your sure Maria's mother doesn't mind," Nikki replied.

"Don't worry, I talked to Angela myself and she said that it was fine," Bruno told her.

"Can I go now Mommy, please?" Abby questioned.

"Alright but only if Uncle Bruno will take you," Nikki said.

"It would be my pleasure," Bruno said taking Abby's hand as she hurried him out of the apartment.

"Are you alright?" Bruno asked minutes later after he returned from taking Abby next door.

"I'm not sure," Nikki admitted.

"If your worried about this Mercer person then don't, I'm not going to let him hurt you or Abby, it is my job after all," Bruno told her.

"But that's just it Bruno, I am worried, why after all these years is he looking for me now," Nikki said.

"Do you really want to find out?" Bruno questioned.

"Yes, I've spent the last three years of my life in fear and I refuse to do it any longer," Nikki declared.

"What do you have in mind?" Bruno asked.

"If Anton wants to find me then I say let him," Nikki replied.

"You told me this guy was literally a monster why would you want him to find you especially when it puts Abby in danger as well," Bruno said.

"That's why I've decided to send her away," Nikki revealed.

"You can't be serious," Bruno questioned.

"I want you to take Abby away from here," Nikki told him.

"Alright, we could send her to Carlotta's for a couple of days," Bruno suggested.

"No, if I'm going to send my daughter away, then I want you with her," Nikki replied.

"But if I go whose going to protect you?" Bruno asked.

"I can protect myself, the first time Anton attacked me I was pregnant and I couldn't really fight him back, I had to think about my unborn child but I'm not pregnant this time and if I have to I can protect myself," Nikki informed him.

"I still don't like this, why not let me get Abby somewhere safe and then I'll come back," Bruno said.

"No you must stay with Abby, she loves and trusts you, if anything were to happen to me at least I'd know that she was safe and with someone who'll take care of her," Nikki replied.

"Nikki listen to yourself, your daughter already lost her father, why are you so willing to put yourself at risk," Bruno said.

"You're not going to talk me out of this so you might as well stop trying, I'm going to go pack some things for Abby, I want you to contact Rex and tell him it's ok if Anton finds me," Nikki said.

Hours later, Nikki sat in her daughter's room and finished packing her things. Abby had stayed over at Maria's for dinner.

"Mommy, I'm back!" Abby yelled.

"I'm in your room," Nikki answered.

"Are we going somewhere?" Abby asked seeing the luggage.

"Um, yeah sweetie, Uncle Bruno is going to take you on a little trip," Nikki told her.

"You're not coming with us?" Abby asked frowning.

"Mommy really wishes that she could but I have to stay here and take care of something," Nikki replied.

"But I don't want to go, I wanna stay here with you," Abby pouted.

"Oh Abby, you and Uncle Bruno are going to have a great time," Nikki tried to reassure her.

"No, I won't go and you can't make me," Abby yelled stomping her feet.

"Abigail Nicole Oliver, you stop that right now you know I wouldn't send you away if I didn't have to but Mommy really needs for you to do this ok, can you be a big, brave girl for Mommy," Nikki said reaching out and pulling her daughter into a hug.

"How long do I have to stay gone?" Abby asked after Nikki released her.

"Mommy's not really sure but we can talk on the phone everyday and you and Uncle Bruno are going to have so much fun that you won't even miss me," Nikki told her.

"Did you pack my picture of my daddy?" Abby asked referring to the picture of Tommy that was always on her nightstand next to her bed.

"Of course I did sweetie, remember what I told you, your daddy is in heaven and he's always watching over you," Nikki replied.

"I wish he could be here with us," Abby said.

"I know baby, I miss your daddy so much and if he were here I know he'd be so proud of how brave your being," Nikki told her.

"Would daddy have liked me?" Abby asked and it broke Nikki's heart to hear the question.

"He would have loved you so much, never doubt that, I know it's hard to understand but if would have lived long enough to see you I know that he would love you, you're a lot like him," Nikki replied..

"Will you tell me the story of how you met?" Abby asked even though she'd heard the story dozens of times.

"It was a long time ago when Mommy was in school and I was the new girl and I was walking around the campus and then your Daddy came running and literally knocked me off my feet," Nikki started the story.

"How did she take it?" Bruno asked after Nikki had tucked Abby into to bed.

"She wasn't happy but I think she'll be ok as long as she has you," Nikki told him.

"I still don't like the idea of leaving you here alone unprotected," Bruno replied.

"We're not going to get into to this anymore, your most important job is protecting Abby," Nikki told him.

The next morning, Nikki got up early and prepared to say goodbye to her daughter.

"Please Mommy, come with us," Abby begged.

"Oh sweetie, if I could I would," Nikki said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you," Abby said as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you too and I promise before you know it, you'll be back home with me," Nikki told her.

"I'll take good care of her, you just make sure you take care of you," Bruno said also giving Nikki a hug.

"She's my life," Nikki said watching as he put Abby into the car.

"I know, I'll protect her with my own," Bruno said as he got in the driver's seat.

"I love you!" Nikki yelled as she watched the car pull away.


	12. Found

"You wanted to see me?" Anton Mercer asked as one of the private investigators he'd hired to find Nikki entered his office.

"Yes, I found that woman that you've been looking for," the investigator said as he entered the office and took at seat.

"Ok, well what did you find out," Anton said.

"She's been living in a small town in Italy for the last four years and she's been working in a dance studio as an instructor, it's all here in this file," he said handing the folder to Anton.

"Thank you so much for all your hard work," Anton replied taking the folder and setting it on his desk.

"Will you be requiring me to take a trip to Italy?" the investigator asked.

"No, that won't be necessary, this is something that I should take care of myself," Anton told him as the man prepared to leave the office.

Once he was alone, Anton picked up his phone and dialed the extension to his secretary. "I need you to call my pilot and tell him to ready my plane, I need to go out of town on business for a few days."

"Your leaving?" a voice asked and Anton looked up to see his wife standing in the door.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I only stopped by to see if you wanted to have lunch with me," Elsa Mercer said as she walked into her husband's office.

"I'd love to have lunch with you but if I'm going take this trip I should really wrap some things up here before I go," he replied.

"I don't recall you're having a business trip scheduled," Elsa mused.

"That's because this isn't really a business trip, it's personal," Anton answered.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that woman that you were trying to find for Tommy Oliver would it?" she questioned. Anton had told his wife everything about his past with Tommy and of his determination to right the wrong that he had committed.

"As of matter of fact, it has everything to do with her, my investigators have located her in Italy," he replied.

"Anton, don't you think that Tommy should be the one to take this trip after all she was his fiancée," Elsa told him.

"She's spent the last four years of her life believing that Tommy was dead, I really don't think it's best if he just shows up on her doorstep, she needs to be prepared," Anton explained.

"And who's going to prepare her for seeing you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean," Anton said.

"As far as she knows, you're still that monster who scared her into hiding, what makes you so sure that she's going to be willing to hear anything you have to say," Elsa replied.

"I hadn't thought about that, maybe you should come with me," Anton told her.

"Of course, we both owe Tommy a great deal, I'll do anything I can to help," Elsa said.

Nikki sat alone in her apartment staring out the window. It had been a week since she had sent Bruno away with Abby and she missed them both terribly but she knew that she'd had no choice in deciding to send her daughter away. Now all she could do was wait for Anton to make his move. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she was alerted to the ringing of her telephone.

"Hello?" she asked picking up the line.

"Hi Mommy," her daughter said.

"Oh Abby, sweetheart Mommy was thinking about you," Nikki said happy to hear her daughter's voice.

"Do you miss me?" Abby asked.

"Of course, I do, I miss you terribly," Nikki told her.

"I miss you too," Abby said.

"Are you and Uncle Bruno having a good time?" Nikki asked.

"Uh huh, Uncle Bruno took me to the beach and I collected lots of seashells," Abby informed her.

"I'm glad you're having fun," Nikki replied.

"I wish you could be here," Abby told her.

"Maybe after I take care of everything here I can join you," Nikki said.

"I have to go now Mommy," Abby replied.

"Ok baby, I love you," Nikki told her.

"I love you too, Mommy," she said.

Tommy was downstairs in his former lab which he had turned into a gym when he heard his doorbell ring.

"Anton, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I have some news for you," Anton replied.

"Please come in," Tommy said moving aside to let him in.

"I would but I'm on my way to the airport and don't have much time," Anton told him.

"Did you find Nikki?" Tommy asked knowing that could be the only news that Anton would have to give him.

"Yes, it seems she's been living in Italy," Anton told him.

"Italy, what on earth is she doing there?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm not sure but that's what I deem to find out," Anton told him.

"Wait a sec, you said you were heading for the airport, are you planning on going there to see her?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I wasn't even sure if I should tell you but I thought you had a right to know," Anton told him.

"If you're going to Italy to see Nikki then I want to go with you," Tommy replied.

"Tommy she's spent the last four years believing you were dead, I don't think it's a good idea if she were to see you right now," Anton told her.

"I don't care if you think it's a good idea or not, I'm going," Tommy declared.

"Tommy I know how badly you want to see her but I really think it's best if you stay here until I've had a chance to explain things to her, she needs to know that I'm no longer a threat to her," Anton said.

"I wasn't planning on just showing up at her door, I was thinking that you could go and talk to her while I wait in a hotel somewhere and then once she's learned the truth then I could go and see her," Tommy told him.

"I'm still not so sure that's a great idea, not until I know for certain her situation," Anton replied.

"What situation?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy when my men found her in Italy she wasn't alone, they saw her with a man and a child," Anton told her.

"She has a family," Tommy said in almost a whisper.

"It would appear that way yes, but I won't know anything until I go there and see things for myself," Anton told him.


	13. Faceoff

"Is she really doing ok?" Nikki asked Bruno as they spoke on the phone.

"She misses her mama terribly but I think she is having a good time," Bruno replied.

"I'm glad that she's made friends with your nieces and nephews," Nikki told him.

"Would you like to talk to her?" he asked.

"No, if she talks to me now all she's going to want to know is how soon she can come home and that's something I can't tell her," Nikki replied.

"I still think leaving you alone was a bad idea, who knows when this Mercer character is going to show up," Bruno told her.

"Bruno let's not get into that again, I've told you before I can take care of myself, listen Bruno someone's at the door I'll have to call you back later, give Abby my love," Nikki said hearing the doorbell sound for a second time and hanging up the phone.

"May I help you?" Nikki asked seeing an attractive woman with long black hair and dressed in expensive clothing standing outside the door.

"Are you Nicole Hunter?" the woman asked her.

"Who wants to know?" Nikki questioned being cautious about revealing her identity.

"My name is Elsa Randall, actually my last name is Mercer now, I'm Anton's wife, I have something that I need to tell you," Elsa said seeing the look of shock that had come over Nikki's face.

"That monster actually found someone willing to marry him," Nikki scoffed.

"Ms. Hunter, I know that you and my husband have had a rather sordid past but I'm here to make amends for him, if you'll only give me a few minutes of your time I can explain things," Elsa told her.

"I've known that your husband was searching for me again and I would like to know the reason why, so I've guess I've got no choice but to let you in," Nikki said stepping aside to allow Elsa into her home.

"Thank you Nicole, I know this can't be easy for you," Elsa said.

"Please Mrs. Mercer, call me Nikki," Nikki told her as she led Elsa into the living room where they sat down on the couch.

"All right Nikki but please Mrs. Mercer sounds so formal, it's Elsa," she replied.

"You said you were here to make amends for your husband?" Nikki asked wanting to get this over with.

"He wasn't sure if you'd be willing to see him so I offered to come instead, Anton has told me everything about your past with him and he also told me the reason he believes you've been in hiding all these years," Elsa informed her.

"And what reason would that be?" Nikki asked.

"After the whole incident on the island, Anton was a changed man in more ways than one, it all started when he decided to test the Dino-DNA from the project he was working on with Tommy Oliver on himself," Elsa began.

"Wait a second, Anton experimented on himself?" Nikki questioned.

"Yes and that is why he appeared to you the way that he did, his body had a violent reaction to the DNA and subsequently changed him into that monster that appeared to you all those years ago, you must believe me Nikki that if Anton had been in his right mind he never would have come to you that way but the monster was already taking over," Elsa explained.

"This is unbelievable," Nikki replied.

"I know it's hard to understand, that monster took over Anton's body even taking on its own identity named Mesogog and it was a long time before he was able to gain control of it enough to even appear in his human form," Elsa told her.

"Tell me something was it Mesogog that caused that island to explode with Thomas on it, is Anton's alter ego the reason that my fiancée was killed," Nikki replied.

"I can't answer that, you'd have to speak to my husband yourself," Elsa said.

"Anton is here?" Nikki asked.

"He's waiting downstairs in the car if you're ready to see him," Elsa told her.

"I'm not afraid of him anymore, tell him to come up, he owes me some answers," Nikki said.

Moments later, Elsa returned with Anton.

"Hello Nicole, your still as beautiful as ever," Anton told her.

"I don't want compliments from you, just answers," Nikki snapped.

"I understand your anger toward me but let me make one thing clear, I'm not here to hurt you," Anton replied.

"Just like you weren't here to hurt me all those years ago when Mesogog or whatever you called yourself attacked me," Nikki retorted.

"Mesogog was destroyed, he's no longer a part of me, I'm not the same man I was all those years ago, I've changed for the better and I had a lot of help and support to get to this point," Anton said taking his wife's hand.

"Do you expect me to be happy for you, that you found a way to free yourself and have a new life when that same chance wasn't given to Thomas, tell me something did he know what you had done to yourself, did he catch you is that why he's dead and your still here alive and well," Nikki said growing angry.

"Nicole, I am so sorry for the pain that I've cause you, you must believe me if I could go back and give you all those years back that you spent in hiding I would, but it's too late for that but I can give you the truth, you deserve that much," Anton told her.

"The truth about Thomas' death," Nikki said.

"I swear to you Mesogog did not kill Tommy, but there was an explosion on that island and even though I managed to get off I believed that there was no way that Tommy could have survived and that's why I went to London to see you, I wanted to be there for you and give you the future that I know you wanted with Tommy but he was gone so I thought that maybe just maybe you'd be willing to give me that chance, but when you didn't and you rejected me something stirred up inside of me and then I was powerless to stop Mesogog from coming out, if I could take that day back believe me I would," Anton explained.

"Why after all this time did you start the search for me?" Nikki questioned.

"Because I made a promise to someone that I would do everything in my power to find you and explain what happened all those years ago since I was the reason that you disappeared in the first place" Anton told her.

"Who would care about knowing where I was after all this time, was it Haley, she was the last person I talked all those years ago," Nikki said.

"I didn't see Haley for years but eventually I found myself in Reefside where she owns and operates a cyber cafe, in a way, Haley was one of many people who helped to free me from Mesogog but no she's not the person who asked me to find you," Anton told her.

"Then I don't understand, who else besides Haley could want to know where I ran off to?" Nikki asked.

"There's really no easy way to say this so I'm going to give it to you straight, I found you because Tommy asked me to, he knew that I would be the only one with enough resources to find you," Anton told her.

"How could Thomas' have asked you to find me, he's dead," Nikki said in almost a whisper.

"No he's not, we were wrong, he didn't die on that island like I originally thought but believe me it was years before I learned that he too was alive and by that time it was too late to find you and tell you the truth, I didn't want to risk you exposing my secret to him, so I chose not to search for you," Anton informed her.

"No, no, you're lying, how can he be alive, how could I not know, how could you choose not to search for me when you knew that I mourning his death, you said you weren't here to hurt me but what the hell do you think this news is doing to me," Nikki yelled.

"Nikki I know how much this news must hurt especially after all the time you've lost but believe me, Tommy Oliver is alive, I know him, in fact he's a friend of the family, he and Anton have overcome their differences," Elsa said finally speaking up.

"He's alive," Nikki whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"He wanted to come here and see you for himself but I felt like the shock would be too much for you so I insisted that he let me come first," Anton explained.

"Where is he?" Nikki asked.

"He lives in Reefside, he's a science teacher at Reefside High where Elsa is the principal," Anton told her.

"All this time I thought he was dead and I spent the last three years in hiding because I thought I was in danger from you and he's really been alive, do you have any idea what you've done to my life," Nikki replied.

"I'm so sorry Nicole, I know I can't expect to be forgiven for all the pain I've caused but Tommy is alive and he wants to see you," Anton said.

"Please leave, I don't want you here anymore, you've done what you came to do, just get out," Nikki said walking over to the door and holding it open.

"Come on, she needs time to sort all this out," Elsa said leading her husband out.

"If you doubt anything I've just told you then call Haley, her number is written here on this paper along with the name of the hotel where Elsa and I are staying, we're going back to Reefside tomorrow and if you want to go back with us you can meet us a the private airport hanger," Anton said giving her the paper. Nikki quickly shut the door and immediately ran over to her phone.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Haley, is it really you?" Nikki asked.

"Oh my gosh, Nikki?" Haley said.

"Is Thomas alive, was Anton telling me the truth?" Nikki questioned.

"Yes, he is, oh Nikki we've been searching for you for so long, you have no idea how happy Tommy is going to be knowing that Anton actually found you," Haley said but there was no reply as the line went dead.


	14. Going Back

Nikki tossed and turned in her bed still reeling from the news she had gotten from Anton. She hadn't cried this much since Thomas had been presumed dead. Now she knew that she had spent the last three years believing a lie. Three years of her life and more importantly her daughter's life had been wasted.

"Hello," a voice said as he answered the phone the next morning.

"Bruno, it's me," Nikki said.

"Hold on a sec, I'll go get Abby," he replied.

"No, wait I need to talk to you first," Nikki said.

"Are you ok, you sound strange," Bruno told her.

"Anton Mercer showed up at my door yesterday," she informed him.

"If that bastard did anything to hurt you, I swear I'll kill him," Bruno said sounding upset.

"Actually, he did hurt me but not in the way that you think, he had some news about Thomas," Nikki replied.

"After all this time, what could he have possibly had to say about your fiancée?" Bruno questioned.

"Anton came to tell me that Thomas is alive and he has been for the past three years," Nikki told him and waited for the news to register.

"You can't be serious," Bruno said.

"I didn't want to believe it either but Anton wasn't alone, he came with his new wife and she said that she knew Thomas, in fact, she's his boss, he's a teacher at her school, I even called my friend Haley and she confirmed what Anton and his wife told me, Thomas is alive," Nikki explained.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through," Bruno told her.

"I feel cheated, I mean all this time I could have been married to Thomas and we could have been raising our daughter together, a daughter that he has no idea exists," Nikki said.

"What are you going to do now?" Bruno asked.

"Anton and his wife are leaving Italy in a couple of hours headed back to their hometown in California where Thomas lives and I've decided to go with them," Nikki replied.

"And you want me to send Abby?" Bruno questioned.

"No, that's why I'm calling, I think that it'd be best if she just stays with you, I can't just show up on Thomas' doorstep with Abby in tow, it'd be too much for her to handle and I need time to work things out with Thomas first," Nikki told him.

"She's not going to like this, she's already been asking me when we're going home," Bruno replied.

"I know this isn't fair for her to be away from me for so long but what else can I do?" Nikki asked.

"At least talk to her and explain, she needs to hear your voice," Bruno told her.

"Alright, put her on," Nikki said not knowing what she was going to tell her daughter.

"Mommy, when can I come home?" Abby asked immediately.

"Not for another week or so, I'm sorry," Nikki told her.

"But Mommy, I miss you, I want to come home," Abby said beginning to cry.

"Abby, you know how much mommy loves you and I would have you home with me right now but I can't," Nikki said forming tears of her own.

"But why, why can't I come home," Abby whined.

"Mommy has to go away on a little trip but I promise as soon as I get back, I'm going to bring you home," Nikki told her.

"I don't believe you, you don't love me anymore," Abby cried.

"Abby please don't say that, I do love you, now you keep being a good little girl for your Uncle Bruno and I promise I'll see you soon," Nikki said hanging up the phone.

"So Haley, what's this big news that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Tommy said as he walked into Haley's Cyberspace and sat down at the counter.

"I think we should talk about this in the office," Haley said as she motioned for him to follow her.

"I guess I can assume you haven't heard from Anton since he left for Italy," Haley said once they were alone.

"No, I don't expect to hear from him until he comes back, why have you heard from him," Tommy replied.

"I haven't heard from Anton but I have heard from Nikki," Haley told him.

"What do you mean you've heard from Nikki?" Tommy questioned.

"She called me last night and wanted to know if Anton was telling the truth about your being alive," Haley informed him.

"Well what did she say when you told her it was true?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't have the chance she hung up before I could say anything else," Haley said.

"I don't care what Anton said now that she knows the truth I have to see her," Tommy declared.

"Tommy I think you need to give her some time to sort all this out, wait until you hear from Anton before deciding what you want to do," Haley told him.

"Maybe your right, but if Anton doesn't contact me soon I'm not making any promises," Tommy said as he left.

"I'm so glad that you've decided to come with us," Elsa Mercer said as they waited for the plane to be ready.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't?" Nikki asked her.

"No, I knew that you would, you and Tommy have lost so much time already, I knew you'd want to see him for yourself," Elsa told her.

"The plane is ready," Anton said as he joined them.

"Nikki, we're here," Elsa said many hours later as she woke Nikki.

"What time is it here?" Nikki asked.

"Somewhere around midnight, Reefside is a day behind Italy, so it might take you some awhile to adjust to the time change," Elsa told her.

"I've had a hotel room set up for you, my driver can take you there if you want," Anton replied.

"I think I can find my own transportation," Nikki told him.

"Please Nikki, there's no need for that just take one of our cars and the driver will take you anywhere you want to go," Anton said.

"I don't care how late it is, or about the time change, there's only one place I want to go," Nikki replied.

"I guess I should have known you'd want to go directly to see Tommy, I'll have your bags loaded into the car and give the driver instructions on where to take you," Anton told her.

"For what it's worth, I hope you and Tommy work everything out," Elsa told her.

"Thank you and I hope that one day I'll be able to forgive your husband," Nikki replied.

"Here we are," the driver said as he pulled up in front of a house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"Should I wait for you?" he asked as he unloaded her bags.

"No, I'll be fine," she said picking up her bags. She waited until the car was out of sight and then slowly made her way to the front door. She sat down the bags and stood frozen at the door. After several minutes she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.


	15. Reunited

Tommy heard the doorbell on the first ring, ever since learning about the phone call that Haley had received from Nikki he had been on edge. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that was on the other side of the door. There she was after all these years still as beautiful as he remembered. They stood there for a minute not knowing what to do or say just staring at each other and realizing that this wasn't a dream, it was real.

"Thomas," she finally whispered and she started to collapse. Tommy reached out and caught her before she fell to the ground and brought her close to him and held her tight as she started to sob.

"I've waited so long for this day," Tommy told her as he too started to cry.

"I thought you were dead," Nikki said as she clung to him.

"I know and I am so sorry for that, I wish I could have spared you all that pain of mourning my death," Tommy told her.

"It wasn't your fault, I got scared and I shouldn't have run away, all this time we've lost together could have been prevented," Nikki replied.

"Let's not get into all that, not now," Tommy said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Thomas, I've missed you so much," Nikki said once they broke apart.

"I've missed you too, you have no idea how crazy I went when I wasn't able to find you," Tommy told her.

"I made it impossible, maybe if I hadn't you would have been able to find me," Nikki replied.

"That doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is that after all this time we're together again," Tommy said.

"Yes we are, I still don't believe it yet, but here you are alive, oh Thomas I have so much I need to say to you," Nikki said but she was silenced as Tommy kissed her again.

"We have plenty of time to talk later," Tommy said as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her off to his bedroom.

The next day, Tommy watched Nikki as she lay sleeping. He couldn't believe that last night had actually happened. But it had, Nikki had shown up on his doorstep and they spent much of the night, really the morning since Nikki had arrived shortly after midnight, making up for the three years they had spent apart.

"It wasn't a dream," Nikki said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"No, it definitely wasn't a dream," Tommy said leaning down and kissing her to prove just that.

"You don't like to waste time do you," Nikki teased.

"I think three years was wasted time enough don't you," Tommy replied.

"Yes it was, I still can't believe you even started looking for me after all these years," Nikki told him.

"I never really got over you, I mean one minute we're engaged to be married and then I come back only to learn that you disappeared thinking I was dead, and even though I eventually gave up the search I never stopped hoping that I'd learn something about why you left," Tommy explained.

"And that's when you finally got Anton to come clean about everything, tell me something is he really the changed man that he claims to be," Nikki said.

"Trust me, I've seen the worst of Anton and I can assure you he's nothing like the monster that drove you away all those years ago, I think he's happier than he's been in a long time since marrying Elsa and believe it or not he's a pretty decent dad," Tommy told her.

"Anton has a child?" Nikki questioned.

"He's not a child more like a young adult, Anton adopted him when he was a teen, he actually used to be one of my students but he's graduated now," Tommy explained.

"Anton's a father, that's going to take some getting used to," Nikki replied.

"Yeah it struck me as odd first too but enough about Anton, I want to know about you, what have you been doing in Italy for the past three years," Tommy said.

"I don't even know where to start," Nikki told him.

"Maybe you could start by telling me that you're not married, and that last night wasn't a mistake" Tommy said.

"Married, why on earth would you think that?" Nikki questioned.

"When Anton's investigators first saw you in Italy they reported to him that you were seen with a man and a child so naturally I assumed you had moved on and that you had a family," Tommy told her.

"Thomas, do you recognize this ring, it hasn't left my hand since the day that you put it on me, in fact it's the reason I never allowed myself to move on, I couldn't bear to take it off because taking it off would have been admitting to myself that you were really gone," Nikki informed him.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that," Tommy said.

"Thomas you are the only man that I've ever wanted as my husband, I couldn't dream of anyone else taking your place in my heart," Nikki declared.

"Does that mean you still want to marry me?" Tommy asked.

"Are you asking me?" she inquired.

"Nicole Elizabeth Hunter will you still do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tommy asked kneeling down beside the bed.

"Yes, of course, I mean I do still have the ring don't I," she replied as Tommy joined her on the bed and they embraced.

"Well, now that we have that settled, why don't we go visit Haley I'm sure she's going to be so happy to see you," Tommy said.

"Yeah I do owe her an apology for hanging up on her, it seems to be a pattern of mine, but first Thomas there's something I need to tell you," Nikki replied.

"What is it?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you," Nikki admitted.

"You can tell me anything you know that," Tommy told her.

"Well, you said that Anton told you I was in Italy with a man and a child and while that man wasn't my husband, the child was mine, my daughter," she revealed.

"You have a daughter?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she's three and her name is Abigail, Abby for short," Nikki responded.

"Where is she now?" Tommy inquired.

"Back in Italy with Bruno, he's our bodyguard, he's probably the man that Anton mistook for my husband, he's been with me since the day I left London I hired him to protect us in case Mesogog ever found us," Nikki explained.

"Wait a sec, you say he's been your bodyguard since London, I mean I understand why you have him now since you have a child but why would you have needed him back then you've always been able to take care of yourself," Tommy replied a little confused.

"Oh Thomas, you really don't get it do you?" Nikki asked almost laughing.

"No I guess I don't," Tommy admitted.

"I needed Bruno's protection because I was pregnant, that's why I disappeared from London after Mesogog attacked me, I was trying to protect my unborn child," Nikki revealed.

"You were pregnant, then that means that…." Tommy said finally putting it all together.

"Yes Thomas, Abby is our daughter, yours and mine."


	16. Old Friends

"I have a daughter," Tommy said in disbelief.

"Yes, you do," Nikki answered.

"I never dreamed that when I started looking for you, I'd end up with an instant family," Tommy replied.

"Does that mean you're ok with this?" Nikki questioned.

"Of course, how could I not be, I've always wanted to be a father," Tommy insisted.

"That's great because she's always wanted a father," Nikki concluded.

"Wait, she thinks I'm dead doesn't she?" Tommy questioned.

"Yes, I told her that her daddy was in heaven, she had this picture of you that sits by her bed and she even took it with her when I sent her away with Bruno," Nikki explained.

"She's only three years old, how is she going to understand all of this," Tommy pondered.

"I'll find a way, she'll be so happy to have her daddy in her life that I think the how it happened won't matter so much, she always asks if her daddy would have liked her, it always broke my heart to hear that," Nikki declared.

"She's my little girl how could I not like her, I don't even know her and already I love her," Tommy promised.

"Actually, she's more like you than anything, I have pictures of her, she looks so much like you," Nikki said getting out of the bed and going into the other room. Tommy followed her and waited while she searched her bags.

"She's beautiful, it's my little girl," Tommy said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I can't wait for you to meet her," Nikki told him.

"How soon can we leave for Italy, Abby and I have lost enough time as it is," Tommy declared.

"She's pretty upset with me right now, she didn't understand why I had to send her away," Nikki explained.

"Because of Anton?" he questioned.

"Because of my fear, because of me you lost precious time with our daughter, you've missed so much of her life," Nikki concluded.

"Hey, you listen to me, none of that matters, not anymore, we're together now and I'm never going to let you go again, we will be a family with our daughter," Tommy promised.

"I just miss her so much, these past few weeks have been torture, I've never spent this much time away from her," Nikki told him.

"I'm sure Anton would lend us his plane, he owes us at least that much, we could leave now if you want," Tommy replied.

"I do want to leave as soon as possible but if we left town now without going to see Haley she'd never forgive us," Nikki told him.

"Ok, so we'll get dressed, go see Haley and then leave for Italy," Tommy said.

"I spoke with Anton and he's ordered his pilot to be ready with the plane as soon as we're ready," Tommy informed Nikki once she came out of the shower.

"Did you tell him about Abby?" she questioned.

"Yeah, he was surprised to say the least but now he understands why you disappeared," Tommy answered.

Tommy drove his jeep into the parking lot of Haley's Cyberspace and parked the car.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Nikki said as they walked through the front door.

"Hey, is Haley around," Tommy asked the guy who was standing behind the counter.

"Yeah, she's in the back taking inventory, I'll get her for you Dr. O," he said and left.

"Dr. O?" Nikki questioned.

"It's what my students started calling me," Tommy informed her.

"You know I still can't get over your being a teacher," Nikki told him.

"After the explosion on the island I felt like I needed to slow things down a bit, Haley told me they were looking for a science teacher at the high school, so I figured why not," Tommy explained.

"Hey Tommy, Kevin said you wanted to see me," Haley said as she appeared from the back.

"Actually, I'm the one that wanted to see you, I figured I owed you an apology for all those times I hung up the phone on you," Nikki revealed.

"Nikki!" Haley exclaimed and ran from behind the counter to hug her friend.

"It's so good to see you, I love your place," Nikki told her.

"I can't believe we finally found you after all this time," Haley replied.

"Believe me I couldn't believe it either at first but she's really here," Tommy said grinning from ear to ear.

"We have so much to catch up on," Haley said as she led them over to a table.

"You don't know the half of it," Tommy told her.

"Am I missing something here, it seems like you have a secret or something," Haley said.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Nikki asked him.

"Nikki isn't the only person I've found, it turns out that I have a daughter," Tommy informed her.

"A daughter, you can't be serious?" Haley questioned.

"That's the reason I couldn't come home from Thomas' memorial service, I was pregnant and my doctor wouldn't allow me to fly, my pregnancy is also the reason that I fled London after Mesogog attacked me," Nikki explained.

"But Nikki, why didn't you just tell me you were pregnant, I could have helped you," Haley told her.

"I was in so much denial about Thomas being gone I couldn't think straight and I got so scared I felt like I had no choice but to run," Nikki replied.

"That's ancient history now, all that matters is that I have Nikki back and soon I'm going to have my daughter back as well," Tommy told them.

"I'll bet she's beautiful just like her mother," Haley said.

"See for yourself," Tommy said handing her the picture that Nikki had given him.

"There's no mistaking who's daughter she is, Tommy she has your eyes, and your nose, your ears," Haley said.

"Her name is Abigail but we call her Abby," Nikki spoke up.

"We?" Haley questioned.

"I've been raising her in Italy with the help of Bruno, he's my bodyguard and Abby absolutely adores him," Nikki replied.

"She probably thinks of him as her father," Tommy concluded.

"Oh Thomas, Abby does care for Bruno very much but she knows in her heart who her daddy is," Nikki told him.

"Don't worry Tommy, now that you've found her, you and Abby will have lots of time to get to know one another," Haley promised.


	17. Family Reunion

**Author's Note: **_I finally found some time to get started on my stories again. This one is nearing its conclusion so I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

"Well here we are," Nikki said as she led Tommy into her apartment in Italy.

"It's a nice place," Tommy commented as they sat down their bags.

"It's been good a home for Abby and me," Nikki told him.

"I can't wait to meet her, though I am a little nervous, what if we don't get along and she doesn't like me," Tommy said as he held a picture of Abby that he had picked up from the coffee table.

"Thomas, you have nothing to worry about, Abby is the most affectionate child in the world, she loves everyone and she'll love you even more because you're her father," Nikki replied.

"So you want to show me around your home," Tommy said putting the picture down.

"Of course, why don't I show you Abby's room," Nikki said as she led him to their daughter's bedroom.

The next morning Nikki sat in her kitchen where she was waiting for her coffee to brew when she heard a scream coming from her bedroom. She raced into the room and found Tommy still lying in bed with the covers up to his neck and her housekeeper Carlotta standing in the door way.

"Signora Hunter?" Carlotta questioned.

"Sì, Carlotta è me," Nikki answered.

"Signora domestico benvenuto," Carlotta replied giving Nikki a hug.

"Grazie, Carlotta, it feels good to be home," Nikki told her as she led Carlotta out of the room to give Tommy some privacy.

"Is everything ok?" Tommy asked as he emerged from the bedroom sometime later.

"That was Carlotta my housekeeper, she didn't know I was coming home and she was a little surprised at finding a man in my bed, I explained everything to her as best I could and she's very happy that Abby's finally going to have a father in her life," Nikki explained.

"Speaking of our daughter, any idea on how soon I'll get to meet her?" Tommy questioned.

"I called Bruno the minute I woke up and he and Abby should be arriving here in a few hours," Nikki informed him.

"Wow, only a few more hours until I finally meet my little girl," Tommy said putting his arms around Nikki.

"I can't believe it either, it's like a dream come true," Nikki replied.

"So what can we do in the mean time, this waiting is going to kill me," Tommy told her.

"I thought you might like to see the dance studio where I teach and then I could show you around the town," Nikki replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tommy told her.

"What do you think?" Nikki asked as she and Tommy entered.

"Its great, I can tell you really enjoy teaching," Tommy replied.

"Yeah I do, I mean it's a huge step away from the business world but it's made me very happy over the years and I've been able to support Abby," Nikki replied.

"You shouldn't have had to do that alone," Tommy told her.

"Oh Thomas, you can't keep blaming yourself for things that happened in the past, it's all behind us and now we need to concentrate on making a future with our daughter," Nikki said as they embraced.

"Scusilo che questo è un studio riservato," a voice said as someone entered the studio.

"Oh hello Vincenzo," Nikki said as she and Tommy broke apart.

"Nicole, you are back," he said in surprise.

"Yes, I am, Vincenzo meet Thomas Oliver," Nikki told him.

"It is nice to meet you," Vincenzo said.

"You too," Tommy replied.

"Thomas is my fiancé and Abby's father," Nikki informed him.

"But I thought that your fiancé was dead," Vincenzo said confused.

"It turns out that I was mistaken, Thomas and I are here to get our daughter," Nikki explained.

"Then you will be leaving Italy?" Vincenzo questioned.

"Yes, it's time that my daughter and I returned home to the States," she replied.

"Then I wish you the best of luck, you are a very lucky man Thomas," Vincenzo said as he hurried from the room.

"He seemed kind of heartbroken," Tommy remarked once they were alone again.

"Vincenzo tried for years to get me to go out with him but like I've said before you are the only man that my heart belonged to," Nikki told him.

"The same goes for me too, I love you," Tommy replied.

"I love you too, now let's go home and wait for our daughter," Nikki said.

A couple of hours later, Nikki and Tommy sat in the living room of her apartment waiting for Bruno to arrive with Abby.

"This waiting is killing me," Tommy remarked as the phone began to ring.

"Maybe its Bruno," Nikki said jumping up to answer it.

"What's the verdict?" Tommy asked once Nikki had hung up the phone.

"That was Bruno they'll be here in a couple of minutes," Nikki answered.

"I guess I should make myself scarce then," Tommy said.

"Yeah, you should wait in my bedroom and I'll come and get you once I've explained things to Abby," Nikki said giving him a hug and then watching as he went into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Mommy, I missed you so much!" Abby exclaimed as she came running through the door minutes later.

"Oh baby, mommy missed you too," Nikki said as she gathered her daughter into her arms and hugged her closely.

"How are you?" Bruno asked as he too hugged Nikki.

"I'm perfect," Nikki told him.

"Mommy you were gone long time, where'd you go?" Abby asked.

"Come sit here on the couch and I'll tell you," Nikki said.

"I should leave you two alone," Bruno said as he moved towards the door.

"No, please stay," Nikki told him and he sat down opposite of them.

"Mommy went to home to America to find someone very special," Nikki explained.

"Did you find them?" Abby asked.

"Sweetie do you remember when I told you that your daddy was in an accident and that everyone thought he had died," Nikki began.

"Yes, you said Daddy was in heaven," Abby answered.

"I know I did baby and I thought that he was but mommy was wrong, a very bad man scared mommy away and that's why we live here with Bruno but the bad man went away and he's not here anymore, he can't hurt me or you or Bruno or anyone ever again," Nikki explained.

"If my daddy isn't in heaven then where is he?" Abby asked.

"Your daddy has been living in the United States because he couldn't find mommy because I was hiding," Nikki replied.

"From the bad man," Abby said.

"That's right but we don't have to hide anymore, its safe now," Nikki told her.

"Are we going to be with daddy now?" Abby asked.

"Yeah we are, and your daddy can't wait to meet you, he's so happy to have such a wonderful little girl," Nikki replied.

"I want to go meet daddy now," Abby said getting excited.

"I'm glad because guess what," Nikki told her.

"What?" Abby questioned.

"Your daddy is here, he was so excited to meet you that he came home with me," Nikki said walking over to her bedroom door and knocking. A few minutes later, Tommy emerged and Nikki led him over to where their daughter was sitting on the couch.

"Abby this is your daddy," Nikki said as Abby stared up at Tommy shyly.

"Hello Abby, I'm so happy to finally meet you," Tommy said unable to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"Why is daddy crying?" Abby asked.

"He's just really happy to see you," Nikki explained.

"I'm happy to see you too," Abby said as she ran over to Tommy and hugged him.

"You finally have your family," Bruno said as he watched the scene.

"Thank you for taking such good care of them," Tommy said as he walked over to Bruno with Abby still in his arms.

"It was my pleasure, I'll be going now," Bruno said as he shook Tommy's hand.

"Bruno, don't leave," Abby said.

"Don't worry my little butterfly, I will come back tomorrow, this is your time with your daddy now," Bruno said giving her a wink.

"Mommy, can I go and get Maria I want her to meet my daddy," Abby said once Tommy had put her down.

"Oh sweetie you and daddy need sometime to get to know one another, we can introduce him to Maria later," Nikki said laughing at her daughter's excitement.

"Daddy are you going to be with us forever now?" Abby asked.

"Forever and always, no one is ever going to keep me away from you or your mommy ever again," Tommy promised.


	18. Coming Home

**Author's Note: **_I'm finally back to work on all of my stories. This one is nearing the completion and I am beginning work on a new story involving Tommy and my character Nikki. So if you enjoyed this one, maybe you'll like that one as well. _

"That's the last of them," Tommy said as he taped up the last box of Nikki's things which were being sent to his home in Reefside.

"I can't believe it's time for us to leave already, I'm going to miss this place," Nikki said as she looked around her apartment which was now totally empty.

"I'd better go and get Abby from Maria's," Tommy said leaving Nikki alone with Bruno.

"I don't know what to say Bruno, we've been through a lot these past few years, you helped me raise my daughter and now I feel as though we're abandoning you," Nikki told him.

"Do not worry about me, I will be fine, I will miss you both terribly but it makes my heart glad to know that you and Abby will finally have your happy ending, Thomas is a fine man and I know that he will take good care of you," Bruno told her as he embraced her in a hug.

"Just promise you'll come and visit us sometime in the States," Nikki replied.

"Of course, I'll probably be there sooner than you think, I wouldn't want to miss your wedding," Bruno said as Tommy entered the room with Abby in tow.

"Bruno, you're here!" Abby exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

"You don't really think I would let my beautiful butterfly go all the way to America without saying goodbye do you?" Bruno asked as he held Abby in his arms.

"Did you and Maria have a nice sleepover?" Nikki asked once Bruno had put Abby down.

"Yeah but I'm sad Mommy, I'm never going to see Maria again," Abby said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's not true Abby, me, you and your daddy will come back to visit, I promise," Nikki said as she gave Abby a hug.

"Your Mommy's right, we can come back to visit anytime you want," Tommy promised his daughter.

"Maybe not anytime, but during the summers would be good," Nikki told him.

"I wish Bruno were coming with us," Abby told her.

"I know but Bruno will come and visit us," Nikki replied.

"Your mama's right I promise to visit you and you can call me, and write me letters and draw me lots of pictures of your new home," Bruno told Abby.

"I still wish you were coming," Abby admitted.

"Abby, I have had the pleasure of taking care of you since you were just a tiny little baby, I love you like you were my own daughter but you have your daddy back now and it's time for you and your mommy and daddy to become a real family," Bruno explained.

"Ok Bruno, but don't forget me," Abby told him.

"I could never forget the most beautiful little butterfly in the world," Bruno said as he took Abby into his arms once again.

"I'm going to miss you," Abby told him.

"I will miss you too Allison," Bruno said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ti amo Bruno," Abby said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too," he said as he handed her to Tommy.

"Ok, well we better get going to the airport," Nikki said.

"Thanks again for taking care of my family," Tommy said as he shook Bruno's hand.

"It was my pleasure," Bruno replied as Tommy and Abby headed for the door.

"We'll be down in the car," Tommy told Nikki as Abby waved goodbye to Bruno.

"You will keep your promise to her won't you?" Nikki asked as she fought back tears.

"You know I will, now what's with all the tears, you have nothing but happiness to look forward to," Bruno told her.

"I know but this place was our home for so long, what if it's not the same in Reefside," Nikki replied.

"Reefside will be home because that's where Thomas and Abby will be," Bruno stated as he walked Nikki to the door.

"I guess we'll see you at the wedding," Nikki said as she gave him one last hug goodbye.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Bruno declared.

Hours later, Nikki, Tommy and Abby were flying back to Reefside on a jet that had been provided to them by Anton Mercer. Abby was beginning to get impatient because of the long flight.

"Hey Abby, come look out the window at our new home," Nikki called to her daughter as the plane descended into Reefside.

"I'm so happy to finally have you home with me," Tommy told Abby as they finally made it to his house.

"What do you think of your daddy's house?" Nikki asked.

"Our house," Tommy quickly corrected her.

"I like it," Abby decided as Tommy helped her out of the car.

"Looks like Hayley decided to welcome us home," Tommy said noticing that her car was out front.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices said as they stepped inside.

"What are guys doing here?" Tommy asked seeing that Hayley wasn't alone and that his students were with her.

"Hayley called and explained everything to us," Kira told him.

"Yeah thanks for keeping us in the loop, Dr. O," Ethan chided him.

"Sorry, I've just had a lot to deal with lately," Tommy replied.

"I can't believe we leave for the summer and you come home with a fiancée and a daughter," Conner told him.

"Daddy, who are they?" Abby asked speaking for the first time.

"That's Kira, Conner and Ethan, they were students of mine, guys this is Abby," Tommy said making the introductions.

"And I'm Nicole but you can call me Nikki," Nikki added in.

"Is it just me or does Dr. O seem to the best luck at getting hot women," Conner said.

"You'll have to excuse him," Kira said.

"Yeah he doesn't really think before he talks," Ethan agreed.

"Hey, I meant it as a compliment," Conner told them.

"It's ok, Thomas told me all about you," Nikki said with a smile.

"Welcome home Nikki," Hayley said as she hugged her friend.

"Abby, this is one of mommy's best friends, and she's also your godmother," Nikki said.

"I'm Hayley and I'm sure we're going to get to know each other really well," Hayley said as she knelt down to give Abby a hug.

"Well I guess we should get going and let you settle in," Kira decided.

"Yeah we'll stop by and see you again soon," Ethan told them.

"It was nice meeting you," Nikki replied as the three teens left.

"I should go too," Hayley told them.

"You really don't have to do that," Nikki told her.

"I know but you need sometime alone to get settled in and I'm sure Abby's tired from the long flight," Hayley replied.

"I think you're right about that," Tommy said noticing that Abby was beginning to look sleepy.

"Yeah come to think of it, I'm pretty tired myself," Nikki agreed.

"Well I'll let you guys get some rest, I'm really happy your home," Hayley said as she left.

"I'll put Abby down in the room next to ours," Tommy said as he picked their daughter up.

Tommy returned from putting Abby to bed and found Nikki looking around the living room.

"It's not exactly a family place is it?" Tommy asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a little rough but I think we can make it work," Nikki teased.

"I was thinking tomorrow that we should go and let Abby pick out some things for her room, it might help make the move easier on her," Tommy told her.

"That's a great idea, she'll love it," Nikki said turning around to face him.

"I still can't believe this is real, I never dreamed that finding you would bring so much to my life," Tommy said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I guess our love was just meant to be, we found our back to each other despite everything that pulled us apart," Nikki replied.

"I love you," Tommy told her.

"I love you too Thomas, now let's go to bed," Nikki said as they headed off to the bedroom.


	19. Celebration

**Author's Note: **In case you were wondering, I didn't forget about this story. I just didn't realize that I hadn't updated in months. Like I said before, this story is coming to an end but I am working on a new story involving Tommy and Nikki so stay tuned if you liked this one.

"I don't care if I never see another balloon again," Nikki said as she looked around the backyard of her new home where she had just spent the last few hours decorating it for Abby's fourth birthday party.

"It was worth it though, I can't wait to see Abby's face when she sees this," Hayley replied.

"Thanks so much for coming over to help, I wouldn't have been able to finish if it weren't for you," Nikki told her.

"Which reminds me, why isn't Tommy here helping you?" Hayley questioned.

"He had to pick up my parents from the airport," Nikki explained.

"I didn't know your parents were coming into town," Hayley replied.

"They wouldn't have missed this for the world, especially since they missed all of Abby's other birthdays," Nikki answered.

"So then I imagine we'll be seeing Tommy's parents as well," Hayley decided.

"Yeah they're driving down from Angel Grove and should be here within the hour," Nikki told her.

"Mommy, is it time for my party yet?" Abby asked as she stood on the back porch.

"You're supposed to be taking a nap young lady," Nikki scolded her.

"I can't sleep," Abby insisted.

"Hey Abby, how bout I help you get ready for your party," Hayley asked as she walked over to where Abby stood.

Nikki followed them inside and headed for the kitchen where she was about to finish preparing the food when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw that it was Tommy's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I'm so happy you could make it," Nikki said as she stepped aside to allow them in the house.

"Please Nikki, enough with the formality, it's Lily and Rick to you, or better yet Mom and Dad since you're going to be our daughter-in-law," Tommy's mother told her.

"Where's that beautiful granddaughter of ours?" Rick asked.

"She's upstairs getting ready and I need to finish preparing the food," Nikki informed them.

"I'll help you," Lily said as she followed Nikki into the kitchen.

"We're home," Tommy called out half an hour later when he returned from the airport with Nikki's parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad you're here," Nikki said as she came out of the kitchen and joined them in the living room.

"You didn't think we were going to let our granddaughter turn four without us did you," Nikki's father said as he scooped Abby into his arms.

"Now is it time for the party?" Abby questioned.

"Not yet princess, we still have to wait for all your friends from your play group to arrive," Tommy told her.

"I wish they'd hurry," Abby said.

"Patience sweetheart, why don't you show your grandparents all the neat things you bought for your room," Tommy replied.

"She's getting to be quite the handful, I can't wait to see how you deal with her being a teenager," Hayley teased him.

An hour later the party was in full swing, Abby's friends had arrived and they were all running around the backyard as their parents looked on.

"Leave it to Dr. O, to throw his daughter a dinosaur themed party," Connor joked.

"I think it's cute," Kira told him. .

"Too bad the dino rangers aren't around anymore, they could have made a surprise appearance," Ethan added in.

"Speaking of appearances, I can't believe Anton and Elsa Mercer are here," Conner said.

"Believe it or not, my father and Nikki have resolved their issues, in fact our families had dinner together not too long ago, besides they could use the practice being around all these kids," Trent said as he joined them.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Ethan asked.

"If your thinking that Elsa and my father are expecting a baby then yes," Trent told them.

"Oh Trent, your going to be a big brother," Kira said giving him a hug.

"It was a little weird thinking of my father taking care of a baby but I think he'll be just fine, being married to Elsa has made him a better man," Trent explained.

"I want to thank you again for inviting us to the party," Elsa said as she took a seat next to Nikki at one of the tables.

"I'm glad you both could make it, I really am impressed with how much Anton has changed," Nikki told her.

"I noticed that Tommy has seemed to disappear, what on earth could be more important than his daughter's birthday," Anton said as he joined them.

"There was one last present that he had to go and pick up," Nikki explained.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Abby said as she ran over to Nikki.

"He went to pick up a very special present for you," Nikki told her.

"More presents?" Abby asked her eyes getting wide with excitement.

"Well just one more and I really think you're going to like it," Nikki told her.

"Abby, I'm back," Tommy said as he stood on the porch.

"Let's go see what Daddy brought," Nikki said as she walked with Abby to where Tommy stood.

"Happy Birthday, my beautiful butterfly!" a voice exclaimed as he entered the backyard.

"Bruno!" Abby yelled and ran into his arms.

"I promised you that I was going to visit, you didn't think I'd let you celebrate your birthday without me did you," Bruno said as he hugged Abby.

"How long are you staying?" Abby questioned.

"For a whole month until after your parents' wedding," Bruno told her.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Abby exclaimed.

"Thank you for suggesting that Bruno fly into town early," Nikki said as she and Tommy watched their daughter go back to playing with her friends.

"I knew it would make Abby happy," Tommy told her.

"I don't think she'll ever forget this birthday because it's the first one that she had with you," Nikki replied.

"It's the first of many to come because I don't plan on letting her celebrate another one without me," Tommy told her.

A month later, things were hectic around Tommy's house as his wedding day to Nikki finally arrived. Nikki and Abby had gone to stay with Hayley leaving Tommy at the house surrounded by all of his old friends who had come in town for the wedding.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Jason told him as they were getting ready for the wedding.

"The eternal ranger is finally settling down," Rocky joked.

"Laugh now Rocky but you're next, I already heard Kat talking to Tanya about wanting to get married," Adam told him.

"I would have been married a long time ago if not for the situation with Mesosgog," Tommy informed them.

"What still surprises me is the fact that you already have a kid," Zack told him.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, I couldn't imagine my life without her," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, fatherhood is amazing," Adam agreed. He and Tanya had been married for a few years and already had a son.

"Mind if I come in?" Kim asked as she entered the bedroom where all the guys were getting ready.

"Sure, come on in," Tommy told her.

"I am so happy that things are working out for you," Kim said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Kim, I'm really glad you're here to share it with me," Tommy told her.

"Where else would I be, I really like Nikki and I see why you love her so much and Abby is adorable," Kim said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Here we go again, it's her hormones," Jason said as he came up to Kim and put his arms around her.

"I can't help it besides you're the one that got me in this condition in the first place," Kim told her husband as she patted her six months pregnant belly.

"Tommy are you ready, it's time to go," Billy told him.

"Doesn't your Mommy look beautiful?" Hayley asked Abby as they stood in the back of the church waiting for the processional to begin.

"She looks like a princess," Abby said smiling.

"Well I think you're the most beautiful flower girl I've ever seen," Nikki told her.

"Alright Abby, it's time for you to walk down the aisle," Hayley said as she got her in position.

"I can't believe this day is finally here," Nikki said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"She is too cute," Jason whispered to Tommy as Abby walked down the aisle throwing her flowers on the ground.

"How did I get to be so lucky?" Tommy questioned as he watched Nikki being escorted down the aisle by her father.

"Do you Thomas Oliver take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do," Tommy said as he looked into Nikki's eyes.

"Do you Nicole Hunter take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband," he asked her.

"I do," Nikki replied.

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," the minister announced.

"I love you," Tommy told her once they finished kissing.

"I love you too Thomas," she said.


	20. Bright Future

**Author's Note: **_So here's the final chapter of Reclaiming Love. Thanks so much to my one faithful reviewer Ghostwriter! It means so much to me that a die-hard Tommy/Kim fan would give a story like this one a chance. I wasn't sure how people would react to a story that paired Tommy with neither Kim nor Kat so it's nice to see that there were people out there who actually read this story. My next story involving Tommy/Nikki will be titled Bewitched so look for it to come soon. _

"Nikki, where are you!" Tommy yelled as he walked through the front door.

"Shh, Thomas be quiet I just got the kids to sleep," Nikki said to her husband as she came downstairs.

"Oops, sorry, I'm just so excited I just couldn't wait to get home and share my news," Tommy told her.

"What news, what's got you so excited?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Mercer Industries just got a contract to do a dig in Europe this summer and Anton has offered me the position to lead it," Tommy explained.

"Oh Thomas, that's wonderful, how long would you be gone for," she said as she got up to give him a congratulatory hug.

"It's for a month and Anton even rented a private house for me right on the beach," Tommy replied.

"A month is a really long time for you to be away but I know what a great opportunity this will be for you," Nikki said.

"No, you don't understand, that's what's so great about it, I want you and the kids to come with me, besides it's the one place that I know you'd love to go more than anywhere in the world," Tommy explained.

"Oh yeah and what place is that?" Nikki questioned.

"Honey, you're not going to believe this, but the dig is in Italy," Tommy told her.

"This is so great, I mean just the other day Abby was telling me how much she missed it there and wanted to know when we could go back," Nikki replied.

"Then it's settled, we're going to Italy for the summer," Tommy decided.

"I can't wait to see Abby's face when she hears the news," Nikki said as she and Tommy embraced.

"Yeah me neither and just think it's going to be Johnny's first trip outside the States," Tommy said and as if on cue their one year old son, Jonathan Thomas Oliver began to cry.

"I better go see what's wrong," Nikki said.

"No, let me, the little guy was still sleeping when I left this morning, I missed seeing him," Tommy said as he went upstairs.

A few weeks later, Nikki was in the master bedroom packing her and Tommy's things when someone knocked on the side of the door.

"Mind if I come in?" Hayley asked as she entered the room.

"Of course not," Nikki told her.

"I still can't believe you guys are going to be gone for a whole month, what am I going to do with myself while you're gone," Hayley mused.

"Well, you could always come with us," Nikki told her.

"No, this is a family vacation, I wouldn't want to intrude," Hayley replied.

"Hayley you are family and besides Thomas will be working so it's not really that much of a vacation," Nikki responded.

"I'd love to go but I'm short staffed right now so I couldn't see leaving the Cyberspace unsupervised," Hayley told her.

"Ok but if you change you're mind, we have a huge house right on the beach and a room with your name on it," Nikki said smiling at her friend.

"Sweetheart, I finished packing for the kids, are you almost done in here," Tommy said as he came in.

"It's so cool, of Anton to loan you his plane for your flight," Hayley told them.

"Well, it'll make traveling easier with the kids and Anton knows that," Tommy told her.

"I'm going to go say a quick goodbye to the kids but you guys have fun," Hayley said as she gave each of them a hug.

A week later, Tommy and Nikki had arrived in Italy and moved into their new beach front home. They were sitting on the beach not far from the house watching their kids play in the sand.

"Is this the life or what?" Tommy asked as he held Nikki in his arms.

"I am so glad Anton suggested you take that job, this is going to be just the thing our family needs," Nikki told him.

"Mom, Dad, can I take Johnny to look for seashells?" their seven year old daughter Abby asked as she ran up to them.

"Alright, but make sure to hold your brother's hand tightly, and don't go too near the water," Tommy told her.

"And stay where we can see you!" Nikki shouted after them.

"What a perfect family," a voice said.

"Oh my gosh, Bruno!" Nikki exclaimed as she got up to hug her old friend.

"Hey Bruno, how's it going," Tommy said as he shook Bruno's hand.

"We weren't expecting to see you so soon," Nikki told him.

"I know but I just couldn't wait to see Abby again and meet your son, plus I have someone very special that I wanted to introduce you to," he said.

"This is my wife, Adriana."

"I've heard so much about all of you, I feel like I already know you," Adrianna said as she steeped forward.

"We've heard a lot about you too, I'm so happy to finally meet you," Nikki said as she gave her a hug.

"And who is this handsome little guy?" Tommy asked bending down to the child that held Adriana's hand.

"This is our son, Dante, sorry if he seems a little shy he just woke up from his nap," Bruno told them.

"He's adorable, he looks about the same age as Johnny," Tommy replied.

"Hi there Dante, I'm your Aunt Nikki," Nikki said as she picked Dante up.

"Uncle Bruno!" Abby suddenly shouted and she came running up to them dragging Johnny behind her.

"My, what a beautiful young lady my butterfly has grown into," Bruno said as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"I missed you," Abby told him.

"I've missed you too, Abby I want to introduce you to my wife Adriana and this is our son Dante," Bruno told her.

"Hello Abby, I've heard so much about you, your Uncle Bruno talks about you all the time," Adriana replied.

"Does this mean you're my Aunt now?" Abby asked.

"If you want to call me that I would like it very much," Adriana told her.

"Johnny, this is your Uncle Bruno and Aunt Adriana," Nikki said as she brought Johnny over.

"Hello Johnny, I am happy to finally meet you," Bruno said.

"What do you say we all go back to the house for dinner," Tommy said.

"That would be wonderful," Adriana replied.

"Come on Dante, you can play in Johnny's room," Abby said as she took Dante's hand and they all headed up to the house.

A few weeks later, once again Bruno and his family had come to spend time at the beach house but this time there was one other family that joined them.

"Are you sure we're not imposing?" Elsa Mercer asked Nikki as she helped set the picnic table outside for their meal.

"Of course not, Anton was so generous in renting this place for us and besides we have more than enough room for the three of you," Nikki replied. Anton had come to Italy to see the progress Tommy was making on the dig and he had brought his wife and their two year old daughter Maeve along with him. Anton had also brought along a surprise when Hayley had also decided to take a break from the Cyberspace and came along with them.

"Elsa, do you mind if I steal my wife for a few moments?" Tommy asked as he came over to them.

"Of course not, I can finish up here," Elsa told him.

"Thomas, what's going on?" Nikki asked as Tommy led her down the beach and away from the house.

"With everything that's going on, I just realized I hadn't spent a lot of time alone with my beautiful wife lately," Tommy told her as they walked along the shoreline.

"Oh Thomas I don't mind you know that, this whole vacation has been simply wonderful and the kids are happy and healthy what more could I ask for," Nikki told him.

"See now that is why I love you so much, you always put everyone else's needs above your own," Tommy told her as he brought her in for a kiss.

"I love you too and we're going to have plenty of time alone this weekend because I booked us a room at this little inn not too far away and Hayley is going to watch the kids for us," Nikki told him.

"That's funny, I was going to surprise you by telling you Anton gave me the weekend off," Tommy replied.

"And who do you think arranged that?" Nikki said giving him a knowing smile.

"I really do love you, you know that," Tommy said as he kissed her.

"I love you too Thomas," she said as they walked back towards the house with their arms around each other.


End file.
